Is it a dream
by Mushra the enterran
Summary: The shinzo team come into the past and met heather me They have a new challenge high school and the mystery of the enterrans rating now changed
1. Chapter 1

Is it a dream?

Dedicated to windflame, thank you for writing all those stories, I love to draw, because of them. Keep on writing you're doing great. And to my friend taylor, he is my best friend in my entire school, thank you!

Heather: Yes, I found my beginning of my new story!

Mushra: Another story (pouting)

Heather: Do you have a problem with that

Mushra: No ma'am

Heather: good

Hollie: What do you mean, you found the beginning?

Heather: Well, it happened at school

Mushra: oh no, not that word again (Covering his ears)

Heather: In this story I'm in high school

Hollie: what happened?

Heather: Well just read, but at some point the truth stops and my 'imagination' come to play (Does that thing sponge bob does with the rainbow)

Mushra and hollie: OOOOKKKK (Rolls their eyes)

Heather: (Glares at the two) Well, my friend is going to be in here, taylor, do you have a problem with that taylor! (Raises her fist) Yah, I thought so! (Not being mean)

Chapter 1: The first hyper forming human

I thought I had an ordinary life well, that is till they came. I won't give out certain names, just because. But my name is heather. It all started after school, I had to walk across the field to get to my mom's car, with my friend taylor. We were talking about one of my teachers, when this kid walked up to us and called us a few name. Taylor got a little to angry, and before you know it they were in a big fight. Hitting and punching, were between the two.

"Taylor stop, don't fight!" I said to my friend. See, I have this side of me, sometimes I like to fight like mushra, and also sometimes I have yakumo side that doesn't like violence. Today was one of those days. Taylor just looked at me. He didn't see the kid's fist coming at him. He was down before I knew it.

"Taylor are you ok?" I said coming up to him, but he had fainted. Now, I had mushra's side surging threw me, literally.

"Why did you do that, he did nothing to you!" I told the kid.

"I know. What are you going to do about it?" The kid asked with a smirk on his face. All of a sudden I felt power and anger going threw me.

"I'll tell you what I'll do, and you'll regret ever messing with me." For some reason, that wasn't really me talking.

"Hyper flame" I called out with anger. I grew taller, a lot taller. See I'm kind of short, like mushra, taylor is a little taller than me, now. My clothes turned red, my hair turned a lavender color. A helmet appeared on my face. I had turned into hyper mushra! Even though I'm a girl, I turned into him! By this time, taylor was awake.

"Heather" Taylor said getting scared at seeing me a lot taller and me being a guy.

"Now, where were we?" I said smiling at the kid who was a lot shorter now.

"Mommy" The kid said running home.

"Heather is that you?" Taylor said backing away from me.

"It's ok, it's me." I said turning back to myself. Then I felt the crown on my head, mushra's crown.

"Heather, what happened?" Taylor said looking at me, in disbelief.

"I think I hyper formed." I said.

"Hyper form" He asked.

"Something only enterran can do." I said.

"Enterrans" He asked me.

"Part human, part animal or insect" I explained to him.

"So you're an enterran?" He asked looking at me.

"I think so"

On enterra

"Rosephine let us out!" Hyper mushra said in the ball that was in episode 20, that made them time travel. They were sent into the past, my part of the past.

"Human to get rid of you, will follow you enterran friends!" Rosephine said lifting her hand and putting yakumo, the kittens and hakuba into the past, with mushra, sago, and kutal.

Mushra: that really happened

Heather: (Slaps mushra across the head) it only went as far as Taylor getting angry

Hollie: so you went hyper

Heather: (Slaps hollie across the head)

Heath: do it again (Claps his hands)

Heather: Ok (Walks up to heath)

Heath: (runs away)

Mushra: please keep reading

Chapter 2: The first enterrans on earth

"Mom, I finished my homework, I'm going out to the back yard and walk around!"

I said to my mom who was in the other room doing laundry. I haven't told my mom about what happened at school. She did ask why I have a crown like mushra's one on. I told her I made it in art class.

"Ok, but don't go to far from the house!" She told me.

"Hollie, I told you, you aren't suppose to watch shinzo when I'm not there, you might ruin the tape!" I said to my little sister who was watching shinzo in the living room. I walked into the backyard, closed the door behind me and out threw the door of the fence, into the dried river bed. I have a little stream in the back of my house that floods every year, but it hasn't flooded yet. Reeds surround the stream, so you can't see what thing might be watching you like birds, coyotes, maybe even a few enterrans. I heard something in the reeds. I got scared and went hyper flame again.

"Who's there?" I said in hyper mushra's deep voice, while moving reeds with my new staff that was mushra's. When I moved the reeds I saw yakumo and the kittens hiding low to the ground.

"Get away from her!" It was mushra, but I didn't know who it was because he flew up and kicked me in the side of the face. I fell to the ground still in mushra's hyper form. Then I saw the look on his face when he saw who he kicked.

"Mushra" Yakumo said looking at me and mushra.

"Mushra what's wrong?" Sago and kutal said coming threw some reeds. I got scared, even if I have hyper mushra's courage, seeing some one you only get to see in your dreams and on TV is kind of scary.

"Mushra" Yakumo called me. She still thought I was mushra. Then I heard mushra go hyper flame. I felt his staff knock me to the ground.

"Who are you" He demanded.

"Mushra don't" Yakumo said running up to us.

"Why he tried to hurt you!" Mushra still thought I was a guy.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, this is my back yard." I said with mushra's staff right at my neck.

"Mushra are you ok?" Yakumo said looking at me. She still thought I was mushra.

"I'm not mushra, my name is heather." I said looking at the staff.

"Heather, why do you look like me?" Hyper mushra asked.

"I don't know how it happened." I said standing up while mushra put away his staff.

"You said your name is heather?" Kutal asked.

"Yes" I said.

"But you're a guy, your mushra." Sago said looking at me. Then I realized I was still in hyper mode.

"Ops" I said changing back to my self. Lavender hair turned into dark brown, blue eyes turned brown, and I shrunk to my normal size.

"You said this is your backyard, wait heather are you a human?" Yakumo asked getting happy.

"Well I think I am, but I don't know, I mean I hyper formed" I said rubbing my head I was getting a small headache.

"My parents and brother and sister are humans." I said.

"You mean there are still humans on enterra!" Yakumo said smiling.

"Sorry, yakumo, but you are in the past." I said.

"How do you know her name?" Mushra said getting angry.

"I know all of your names, mushra, sago, kutal, rai, sen, este, and wait where's hakuba?" I said looking around for the robot.

"He is resting" Kutal said. "So how do you know are names?" Sago asked me.

"I watch shinzo." I said which was kind of a mistake.

"Shinzo, you know where shinzo is!" Yakumo said getting happy again.

"Shinzo is not a place, shinzo is a show." I said seeing yakumo getting sad.

"Show, what's that?" Este said.

"TV, have you ever watched TV?" I asked them.

"No" They all replied.

"I think my mom will let you in, I mean she kind of knows who you are, too." I said walking to my house. I walked threw the fence and up the stairs.

"Birds, why are they in cages?" Sago asked looking at my birds in the cages.

"Oh yah, I have pet birds." I said.

"This is blueberry." I said taking out one of the birds.

"Blueberry" The bird said. Mushra just looked at the bird.

"Bluebee berrybird heather" The bird said.

"Ok" Mushra said to the bird.

"He says that he wants an apple." Mushra said looking at me.

"Mushra, you never told us you speak bird." Yakumo said.

"I'm a bird enterran what do you think I speak dog?" Mushra said.

"Mom, where are you?" I called out to my mom walking into my house with them behind me.

"Kutal" Hollie said running up to kutal and giving him a big hug.

"Hollie that's enough leave him alone!" I told hollie.

"Kutalroo, Go get mom." I told my sister.

"Kutalroo" Kutal asked me.

"In Japanese, that's your name." I told the cat.

"Why do you call her kutal?" Yakumo asked me.

"We all have nickname, hollie kutal, heath, my brother is shiro, my mom is binka, my dad is sago, and I'm mushra." I said to them.

"Why do you have mushra's name?" Rai asked me.

"Well I got the name because I act like him, so does everyone in the family, they all act like their nicknames.' I said to them.

"And your small like him" Sago said laughing.

"Hah, very funny" I said looking at sago.

"Mom is at the store, she left a note." Hollie said handing me a note.

"Like I was going to show you, come sit on my couch and you can see shinzo." I said walking into my living room. I put in one of the tapes. It was the first episode of shinzo. While they watched in amazement at how they did all that stuff that was on shinzo.

"How long are you going to stay, I mean that if you stay here a long time you have to go to school" I said to them after the show was over.

Heather: You have to go to school (Points at mushra)

Mushra: School!

Hollie: you never survive

Mushra: How do you know?

Heather: math, 'human' history, science, PE

Hollie: You might survive PE

Mushra: I don't want to go

Heather: mushra you need to or else

Hollie: how is sago and kutal going to be in there?

Mushra: yah, they don't look like human especially kutal

Heather: The bad thing for you is you look like a human, mushra.

Mushra: NNNNNNOOOOO (Runs in the other room)

Heather and hollie: please review


	2. Chapter 2

Heather: Yes I made another chapter!

Mushra: good for you, but I have to go to school

Hollie: so what we all have to go

Mushra: (Just stares at hollie)

Disclaimer: I don't own shinzo but if I did, mushra your mine

Chapter 3: Going to High school?

"School, yakumo, didn't you tell us about school once?" Mushra said looking at the human. I fast forwarded the tape to episode 8, reptiles, when no one was looking.

"Yes I did" Yakumo said.

'It's called a school' Yakumo turned to the TV and saw her self talking about the abandoned school.

"Here, if you haven't gone to school before, well I think my mom and dad can get in trouble." I said to the 7 who were on the couch.

"How can your parents get in trouble?" Yakumo asked me.

"Well since you are going to be here for a while, and you are going to be living with me, that makes you my brothers and sisters, so anything that happens to you my parent get in trouble." I said picking up este and rubbing her head.

"I have a family!" Mushra said getting exited.

"I guess, but you need to get some different clothes." I said looking at mushra.

"Why, what I have on is fine." Mushra said looking at his clothes.

"Mushra, no one here wears orange armor, no one even wears armor!" I said to mushra who looked puzzled.

"Why don't they wear armor, what if they get attacked?" Sago said to me.

"We really do get into fights, unless you want to start one." I said looking at mushra, knowing that mushra likes to start fights.

"Why are you looking at me for?" Mushra said to me.

"Moms home" Hollie said to me.

"You guys, be polite and say hello." I said looking at mushra again. I the door unlocked and my mom walked in.

"Mom, I uhh, I have some friends over." I said to my mom who was looking at the yakumo, the kittens, sago, kutal, and mushra.

"Uhh, hello" My mom said to them. She is the kind of person that doesn't faint.

After a long explanation

"Heather, you mean you can hyper form?" My mom said looking at me in shock.

"Yah, I don't know how it happened." I said.

"So the crown is real." She said she was beginning to understand.

"Crown what crown?" Mushra asked me. I lifted my bangs, which I rarely ever do, and showed him the crown.

"That looks like mine!" Mushra said putting his hand on his crown.

"Mom like I said before, we need to get them clothes." I said to my mom.

"Ok, but sago, the kittens and kutal watch hollie and heath, mushra, yakumo and heather come with me." My mom said to us. Heath is my brother. He was at the store with my mom.

"Hollie, come here." I said to my sister and walking in the other room.

"While I'm gone, watch shinzo, but don't go past the part were Rosephine send them in the past." I said whispering to hollie.

"Why not" Hollie asked me.

"Well let's see. One, they should not see it, two, they aren't supposed know about binka, and three, the celestial guardians might get angry, they aren't supposed to know their future." I said to my sister.

"Kutal, come on let's watch more shinzo!" She said running in the other room.

"Where are we going?" Yakumo and mushra asked me and my mom.

"We are going to the store." My mom said to them while driving the car.

"I have only seen a store, when it was in ruins in the future." Yakumo said.

"There might be a lot of humans so don't get to excited." I said to yakumo who was really happy.

"Why do I have to come?' Mushra asked me in the back seat sitting next to yakumo, while I was up in the front seat next to my mom.

"You need clothes the most and you look like a human." I said to mushra.

"I don't need clothes" Mushra said.

"Mushra you need clothes, you have been wearing the same clothes ever since you were a chibi." Yakumo told mushra who said nothing, because he can't fight with her.

"Now mushra, leave your armor in the car." My mom said.

Chapter 4: New clothes for mushra

At the store

"What color, white or green?" I said holding up two shirts.

"I think white would be best on you." Yakumo said to mushra. "Ok white" He finally said.

"Ok, we have pants, shirts, socks, oh we need to get you new shoes!" I said dragging him to the shoe section of the store. Normally I am not the kind of girl who likes to shop for stuff, but I made an exception.

"Black shoes might be the best, white, you would ruin them." I said handing him new shoes.

"Aw man"

"What" Mushra asked me.

"I wish my dad was here, I don't want to do this." I said getting a little scared.

"What what" He asked me again.

"You need underwear" I said getting frustrated. I hate having to say that to a guy.

"Come on mushra" I said walking into the men's department. After a long torturing five minutes we found him, uhh, you know.

"Hey mom I got him every thing he needs." I said to my mom who took yakumo to get new stuff too.

"Oh, look what I found for sago." She said holding up a beanie.

"Why can't he wear his helmet?" Mushra asked my mom. "Helmets aren't allowed I school." She said.

At the house

"We are back" I said walking in the house.

"Heather, hollie won't let us see the next part of shinzo." Este said to me.

"Uhh, sorry but you can't see your future." I said to them.

"Why" I turned to see mushra talking to my mom.

"Sorry mushra but you have to take a shower before you wear the clothes." My mom said to mushra.

"So now you want to wear your clothes." I said coming up to him. Mushra just looked at me.

"Ok, I'll go" Mushra said walking into the bathroom.

"Yakumo, you have to go next." My mom said. Like I expected she said ok. I walked up to the bath room door.

"Mushra, do you even know how to use shampoo?" I asked mushra threw the door.

"I think so, ahh!" Mushra yelled.

"Put your face under the water." I told him knowing he got soap in his eyes.

After the showers

"See, getting new clothes isn't bad." I told mushra.

"Sago, now we need to get you new clothes." My mom said.

"Can we do it later, I'm getting tired." I said sitting on the couch.

Heather: ha ha ha

Mushra: why

Heather: why what

Mushra: you made me get new clothes.

Heather: so you needed it

Mushra: (looks at heather)

Heather: yes

Mushra: yes what

Heather: I got another chapter

Hollie: yes more torture

Heather: I would never hurt mushra

Mushra: ok then no more

Heather: please review


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Heather: I'm back

Mushra: no!

Heather: I'm not going to fight with you

Mushra: thought so

Heather: I'm going to write the story

Mushra: …

Heather: Now the dream that is in here really happened to me

Disclaimer: I don't own shinzo, etc.

Chapter 3: first enterran made

It was night time I thought everyone was asleep. We had finally got everyone what they needed for school. I was still awake, I had a very bad dream it seemed so real, I couldn't go back to sleep.

Dream

"Mushra" I saw mushra fall to the ground. I ran up and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Heather, my card" Mushra said fading away. That was the end he had died right there in my arms. Then something happened, I took his en-card, and absorbed it.

End of dream

"Heather" Mushra walked in my room.

"What's wrong, you can't sleep either?" Mushra said to me.

"Yah, I had a nightmare." I said sitting up on my bed.

"Me too, I died" That got my attention.

"Really, you died in my dream too." I said looking at the fire enterran.

Later in the morning

I walked out of my room, and into the kitchen, where kutal made us pancakes, sausage, eggs and bacon.

"Wow kutal, I never really knew how good your cooking was till now." I said stuffing my face with bacon, but like always, my dad, who came home from work and who got used to the fact we had enterrans in the house, stole one of my bacon strips.

"After food we have to go to school." My mom said who was sitting next to me. After we finished our food we had enough time to do something my mom likes to do in the mornings, watch the news.

"This is boring" I said sitting on the couch with my head on my hand.

'Special report, the government has just released the project, EEP, or engineered earthling project, or for short, EP, enterran project.' The reporter said on the TV, which made me look up from drawling mushra, which is my favorite pastime. 'They say that this project is a back up plan if anything ever happened to our race. They have just made their first enterran, and are showing him to the public.' The reporter said.

'Apparently, they have never seen shinzo. I mean no one even knows shinzo. I wonder if we are the only ones who have ever seen shinzo, maybe the guardians have only let us see shinzo to help yakumo get to shinzo.' I thought in my head.

'Now we will go to the meeting where they will show the first enterran.'

'Yes, this is the meeting where the first enterran appears.' Another person said in front of a big crowd.

"Who do you think the first enterran is?" Mushra asked.

"I don't know but, let's watch." Hollie said.

'Let's go to Dr. Tatsuro, for more information.' I looked at yakumo she had indescribable look in her eyes.

Chapter 4: Mushrambo's secret

'I have here the first enterran.' Yakumo's father said holding up a young boy, but he seemed so familiar.

"Mushra, that looks like you!" I said looking at mushra who had a surprised look in his eyes. He didn't exactly look like mushra. The young boy had reddish brown eyes and more dark purple hair than mushra's.

'What's his name?' someone said who was in the crowd.

'Mushrambo' Yakumo's father said putting down chibi mushrambo.

'Are you positive it is safe?' Another person said.

'I'm positive it's safe, I will even let my daughter play with mushrambo.' Dr. Tatsuro said picking up mushrambo and putting him next to chibi yakumo.

"Yakumo, that's you!" I said. Now I could tell she had confusion in her eyes.

'I don't fell he will hurt her, he was made to be her brother, but he is a little older than her.' He said while chibi mushrambo and chibi yakumo ran around playing tag.

'There you have it, now the car fire…' The reporter said, and then my mom turned off the TV.

"Come on we need to go to school." My mom said grabbing her purse, while I grabbed my backpack.

"Hakuba" Yakumo called to the robot.

"Yes" The robot said hovering up to us, which scared me a little.

"Could you please watch the kittens and kutal while we are at school?" Yakumo asked hakuba.

"Yes yakumo" Hakuba said grabbing the kittens by there shirts and putting them in his cockpit.

"We can tack care of ourselves." Este said in the cockpit and folding her arms.

"Ok, who is ready for your first day of school?" I said to the group. Like I expected only yakumo said me.

"Ok, everyone in the car." My mom said. While we were in the car we all talked about chibi mushrambo that is until we saw the school. If you want to know the school's name it is Terra cotta middle school, but for this story its Terra cotta high school.

"Bye mom" I said waving to my mom who drove away with hollie to her school. I looked at mushra, yakumo, and sago they all looked scared mostly mushra he was shaking.

"Mushra it's ok don't be scared, it's easier than it seems." I said patting mushra on the back, but he was still shaking.

"Now let's go to the office and get your schedules." I said walking into the school. Suprizingly we all had the same classes.

"Ok we have to go to first period in a few minutes, math class." I said still looking at mushra who was still shaking.

'Ring'

"AHH" Mushra screamed hearing the sound of the bell.

"Mushra, I never saw you so jumpy, you are never like this before." Yakumo said as we walked to math class.

"W…well …I…I never… went t… to… sc… school… be… fore." Mushra said still shaking.

Heather: Ha ha ha ha ha

Mushra: don't laugh at me

Heather: you're so scared

Mushra: Leave me alone (Runs after heather)

Hollie: please review


	4. Chapter 5

Heather: come on I know more people are reading this why is it that only rowenna is the only one reviewing me, oh yah thanks, rowenna. Mushra say it!

Mushra: Thank you rowenna, Help me she's torturing me!

Heather: I'm not, you're my best friend

Mushra: …

Heather: thanks again

Chapter 5: The first day of school

During math class, which is first period, I kept look at mushra, he was shaking like crazy, like he was in the artic or something. "Mushra, is there something wrong?" The teacher asked him. "N… no" Mushra said still shaking. I felt really bad for him. After first period was second which was social studies, mushra got a little better, I mean social studies is a way lot easier than math. "Yes mushra" The social studies teacher said looking at mushra who raised his hand. "Is the answer, uh, the constitution?" Mushra asked the teacher. "That's right mushra." The teacher said. How on enterra? I didn't know mushra knew the constitution. After third period, during break we were eating a snack from the cafeteria. "Mushra I never knew you knew the constitution." I said looking at mushra who calmed down. "I heard it from some enterrans. They said that the constitution is really old and other stuff." Mushra said eating his snack. "Hey, we are half way done with school, just three more periods!" I said as the bell rang. After break was fourth period, science, in that class yakumo answered a lot of question. "Guess her dad taught her some stuff." I said leaning over to mushra. Fifth period was art class. Sago and I were really good at that. I drew mushra and he was shocked at how good it was. All he made was a mess of the room and got his first detention. "Aw, your first detention, you're growing up so fast." I said laughing at mushra, as sago, yakumo and I walked to the cafeteria for lunch. "Wow, this food tastes so familiar.' Yakumo said looking at the food the lunch person made. "Strange" I said looking over to the cafeteria. "What?" Sago and yakumo asked me. "I thought the lunch person got fired." I said looking at mushra who walked up to us from being in detention. "Cool, they caught on fire." Mushra said. "That is not what it means. It means they lost their job." I said smacking mushra across the head. "Hey guys" Some one said behind us. "Ahh" We screamed. I'm the kind of person at school that nobody really wants to talk to, so it strange even having mushra, yakumo and sago sit near me. We turned around to see kutal. "Kutal, you aren't supposed to be here!" I said looking up at the big cat. "I got a job here, I'm the lunch person, uhh, I mean lunch cat." Kutal said holding up a soup spoon. "They think I'm a human in a costume." Kutal said. 'Ring' "Ok, I'll let this one slide, besides we have PE." I said walking away. "Here, you need this for PE." I said handing them PE uniforms. "Ok" Now go to the looker rooms and ask the teacher for locks and lockers." I said while they walked into the looker room. "Uhh, mushra sago" I said to the two, but they didn't hear me. They walked into a locker room. I heard screaming and mushra and sago ran out blushing. "That's the girl's looker room." I said pointing at the sign. "Yah we know now" They said still blushing. "The boy's locker room is over there." I said pointing to a door. "Thanks" They said walking into the room and checking the sign before going in. "You guys can't read." I said to them. "Oh yah" They said walking in. After we all got dressed, we played dodge ball. (Hey look windflame dodge ball!) "Ok, number 1 threw 25, go to that side." The PE teacher said pointing to the left, while sago and yakumo when with a few other kids. "26 threw 50 go on that side." The teacher said as mushra, me and a few other kids went to the right. "Ok here are the dodge balls." The teacher said throwing them to a few people. "What do I do?" Mushra said looking at the ball he got, I got one too. The teacher blew the whistle. "Throw it at some one on the other time and try to dodge the other team's ball, like this." I said throwing a ball at sago, and dodging a few from other kids and grabbing one in midair. "Sago your out!" The teacher said walking to other kids who were out. "Ha-ha what" I said looking at a ball yakumo threw at me. I tried to dodge it but it hit me on the leg. "Heather, you're out!" The teacher said, while yakumo smiled trying not to laugh. "Aw man" I said walking over and sitting next to sago. "Wow, who knew yakumo was good at dodge ball." Sago said to me as we watch yakumo take out three kids at once. "Looks like its just mushra and yakumo." I said looking at mushra who had a worried look in his eyes. I know mushra could never hurt yakumo. Then I saw yakumo throw the ball, mushra thought it would hurt like crazy so he tensed up. But he realized it didn't hurt. "And yakumo wins" The teacher said. Yakumo walked over to us as we walked up the stairs to the lockers. "Yakumo you're the first girl to ever win, well I came close once." I said as mushra and sago went to the boy's locker room. After we all got dressed, we all walked down to the field to go home. There I met up with taylor, my friend, I knew since I was in fifth grade. "So did you tell your mom?" Taylor asked walking next to me. "Yah, oh, these are enterrans, except yakumo, she's human." I said pointing at them. "Why is that one wearing the same thing you have on your forehead?" Taylor asked looking at mushra. "It's hard to explain, this one is the same as mushra's, so I can turn into his hyper form, well his normal hyper form, not his ultra hyper form that he has now." I said. I could see a confused look in taylor's eyes.

Heather: Ok that was only one chapter but it was my longest.

Mushra: I hate this when ever you listen to a shinzo AMV you all ways get good ideas

Heather: So I like watching them

Mushra: please review (Folding his arms)


	5. Chapter 6

Hollie: Why didn't you update till now

Heather: Isn't my fault writers block is sneaky, like mushra trying to hide the fact he is eating my three musketeers bar. (Stares at mushra)

Mushra: (Gulp) what I have nothing

Heather: Give it back! (Tackles mushra to the ground like a football player)

Disclaimer: You get the idea I don't own shinzo, except heather (Me) and the rest of the family member.

Chapter 6: Day two on earth

"Ahhh" I screamed as sago blasted me with water. "What was that for sago?" I said looking at sago who was laughing. "Come on get up we're bored!" The kittens said jumping on my bed. "It's the weekend and I want to sleep in." I said sitting up. "What's this?" Mushra asked holding up my skateboard. "It's a skateboard." I said getting out of my bed. "A skateboard" Mushra asked looking at it. "An earlier version of your hoverboard." I said. "But why doesn't it hover?" Este asked looking at it, as I put it on the ground. "Because, we haven't made hoverboards yet." I said picking the skateboard up again. "Mushra can you ride it?" Rai asked mushra. "Yah, or are you chicken?" I said knowing that if I said that it will make him do it. "I'm no chicken, give me that!" Mushra said grabbing the board from my hands and running to the front yard to ride my skateboard. Outside mushra was looking at the board trying to figure out how to work it. "Just put it on the ground." I said trying not to laugh. "I know that" Mushra said putting the board on the ground. "Now put your foot on it and push with your other foot." I said. "I know" Mushra said. "Ahhh" Mushra screamed as he fell backwards off the board. "Not so easy is it mushra." I said laughing at him, while he was on the ground. "Heather can you try." Este asked me. "Sure" I said getting on my board. "Whoa" The group said, as they saw me do tricks on my board. After beating mushra at his own game, we went in for some of kutal's delicious food. "Hey, where's yakumo?" I asked at the table. "Oh mom and hollie took yakumo site seeing." My dad said. "Why didn't I get to go?" I said pouting. "You wouldn't wake up." My dad said. "Look I'm mushra!" Este said holding up a silver staff. "Hey este looks like the real thing doesn't it." I said looking at the young kitten. "Huh, wait that's yours?" Mushra asked me. "Yah, I made it a while back." I said looking down at este who was chasing her brothers around with my staff in her paw. "Now this one is yours, sort of." I said taking out mushra's or my staff, the way mushra does. "I was wondering, how can you hyper form, I mean you're human?" Sago asked. "Yah and why can you hyper form into mushra's form?" Kutal asked me. "Oh yah, I was wondering that too." Mushra asked scratching his head. "We'll, I guess it happened when I first went hyper the other day before you guys came." I said remembering my first hyper. "Hey, what's this?" Este said. She had stopped chasing her brothers and came back to me with a DVD in her paw. "You guys want to watch a movie?" I said looking at the enterrans. My dad left to his room to rest since goes to work at his bakery late. "Movie" The enterrans asked. "It's almost like a really long show, like shinzo." I explained to them. "So what is the movie about?" Sago asked. "Well, it's about one of the first enterrans, he fights …" I was interrupted by mushra. "Cool sound like my kind of movie!" Mushra said jumping up and down in his seat. "Well, like I was saying, he fights a guy called the green goblin, and he likes this human." I looked at mushra and he was blushing. "Hey, that sounds like mushra and yakumo." Este said at my feet, while mushra got even redder. "What's it called?" Mushra asked trying to get off the subject, while he tried to control his face from blushing. "Spiderman" I said showing them the cover. "You mean he is a spider enterran, I don't like spiders after what happened with the little run in we had with them." Sago said. "Come on enough talking I want to see the movie!" Mushra said back to jumping up and down on his seat. "Ok, but I need to make popcorn first." I said as I ran into the kitchen that was the next room from where mushra and everyone where. "Wow, you can cook?" Kutal said walking in the kitchen. "No, all I know how to make is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which I either add to much peanut butter or to much jelly." I said going into my pantry for a box of popcorn. "So how are you going to make it then?" Kutal asked. "With the help of modern technology." I said holding up the box. "Uhh, what is a box have to do with popcorn?" Mushra asked walking in. "It's what's in the box." I said unwrapping the plastic off the flattened popcorn bag and putting it into the microwave. "That's not cooking." Kutal said walking out of the room. I started to sing the Japanese power while getting out the bowls. "Uhh, what are you doing?" Mushra asked me. "Ahhh" I bumped my head on the top of the door on the bottom cabinet. I forgot mushra was there. "Oh nothing" I said rubbing the back of my head where I had a hurt myself. "Are you ok?" Mushra asked me. "Yah I'm ok" I said still rubbing my head. The microwave beeped, and I put in another one in. "What were you singing?" Mushra asked me. "Oh that, it was the mushrambo power play, or shinzo in Japanese, the beginning song." I said pouring popcorn into the bowl. 'Beep' "Mushra can you get that for me?" I asked mushra. "Ok" Mushra said opening the microwave door and taking out the bag. "What's wrong?" I asked mushra seeing a sad look on his face. "Oh, nothing" Mushra said getting nervous. "Umm, ok" I said opening the next bag and poring it in another bowl. "That should be enough." I said walking with two bowls in my hands. "Could you get the other two for me?" I asked mushra. "Uhh, sure" Mushra said grabbing the other bowls. 'Some thing is wrong with mushra.' I thought as I put down the bowls of popcorn. I opened the DVD case and went to the DVD player, but like usual I could not reach the DVD player. "Do you need help?" Sago asked. "No I'm ok" I said straining myself to put the CD in the player that was on a high shelf. "Ok I need help" I finally said, because I couldn't feel my arm. "Put it on that tray and push the button next to it." I said sitting on the couch. I guess I fell asleep on the couch while they watched Spiderman.

Heather: You really need to learn how to ride a skateboard.

Mushra: I fine with my hoverboard

Heather: Well please review will me and mushra here freeze to death from the snow we had over here.

Mushra: It's amazing we didn't freeze

Hollie: What are you talking about its nice weather?

Mushra and heather: … (Frozen in a block of ice)

Hollie: Well please review while I stick them in the microwave to thaw.

Heather and Mushra: !


	6. Chapter 7

Heather: ok another chapter

Mushra: …

Heather: well anyway, I went back to school to day.

Mushra: You mean we went back to school!

Heather: yah we, well I'm so tired I have no idea how I'm typing this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own shinzo, even though I bug the Celestial guardians a million times.

Chapter 7: Rocks

After another day, we had to go back to school. It was a normal day. Kids picked on me and stuff like that. But today kutal slept in late, meaning no food this morning. First math class, it was torture.

"Ok today is your benchmark test." My teacher said holding up a bunch of packet with mustangs on them since that's our school mascot.

"Mushra, sago and yakumo, you three don't have to take the test since you are new." The teacher said. The teacher handed out the packets. It was easy, just normal math, but there are so many questions.

"Here, you guys can look at the questions while they are working." The teacher said handing yakumo, sago and mushra a packet.

After the test, the bell rang. After many hours the last class, PE.

"So what are we playing?" Mushra asked while walking down to the field.

"Well, I think we are playing my favorite game!" I said running down to the field to put on a red jersey.

"What kind of game?" Sago asked putting on a yellow jersey.

"It's called rocks." I said walking to the other end of the field.

"Sound dangerous" Yakumo said with a yellow jersey while helping mushra who got stuck while trying to put his red jersey on.

"Only if you don't play by the rules." I said sitting down as our teacher said to sit.

"What" They said in union.

"You'll see" I said as our teacher blew the whistle.

"Sago come with me, mushra stay with yakumo and tag the people who come by you who don't have red or yellow shirts on." I said ready to cross the line.

Rocks, is an offense and defense kind of game. So mushra and yakumo are defense and sago and I are offense. Usually around four classes play on two teams. The goal for offense is to try to get a bean bag from the other team's side without being tagged and run back without being tagged and put the bean bag in your bucket. Defense has to tag the opponents, which cross the line that is in the middle of the field, who are trying to get a bean bag from your side. If you are tagged you have to sit in the exact spot you were tagged at, until a team mate comes to you, while risking their freedom (meaning they have to sit too), to let you go back to your side. So that's basically the game.

"Thanks for telling me, mushra and yakumo have to find out the hard way." Sago said in a running stance.

"When I say go run as fast as you can to that bucket, remember what happens when you get tagged?" I said trying to find an opening.

"Yah, I remember." He said.

"Now" I said as I saw an opening. We ran as three people came right behind us. When they say sago was a speedy enterran, they weren't kidding.

"Sago, we made it." I said grabbing a bean bag.

"Oh no, look at mushra!" Sago said pointing across the field. I looked and saw something I told him not to do, he was fighting with this kid and I could feel in my crown that he was ready to hyper form.

"Ok we should stop him" Sago said getting nervous.

"I think I can stop him with the crown." I said pointing at the crown.

"What are you going to do use it as a boomerang?" Sago said.

"No, me and mushra are linked by the crown, so I can send him thought messages." I said concentrating.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" sago asked.

"Well we share the same dreams and thoughts." I said trying to concentrate.

"Talk about invasion of privacy." Sago said.

'Mushra can you hear me, if you can stop fighting!' I thought to mushra. I looked at mushra at the other end of the field. He was looking around like he saw a ghost.

'Mushra leave the kid alone and come over here!' I thought again. I looked at mushra he was coming over to us.

"If you two are linked by the crown that must mean you are an enterran, you are part mushra!" sago said. It made me think if I was an enterran, I could get hurt, by humans, a race I once was. A race my family are, a race my friend is. I thought would they turn on me. I put it to the back of my mind as mushra walked up to me. I didn't want mushra to know.

"How many times have I told you no fighting in school." I said smacking mushra across the head.

"Sago, go with yakumo while I watch this runt." I said as sago walked away.

"Hey you're a runt to you know." Mushra said folding his arms.

"So you admit you're a runt." I said grabbing a bean bag.

"No I didn't say I was a runt!" Mushra said also grabbing one.

"Mushra, just get ready to run." I said on the line.

"How do we exactly play this game?" Mushra asked me.

"Just run from the people with no colored shirts on." I said as an opening came into view.

"Ok mushra run, and no hyper forming!" I said running across the field. I ran as fast as I could but we both had people chasing us. I was just about to go across the safety zone, we they blocked my way, and tagged me.

"Aw man" I said sitting down. Mushra ran passed me.

"Mushra tag me, then I can go back!" I told mushra. He had about three or four people chasing him. He turned around and tagged me. Just as we were about to cross the line we both go tagged.

"Hand over the bean bag you shrimp!" It was the kid, the same kid who I went hyper form on.

"Who are you calling a shrimp?" Mushra said as he got up and the two had a staring contest. It seemed a long time, the two where staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Mushra broke them staring by throwing the bean bag at the kids head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at, mutant." He said looking down at me because I was still sitting.

"She isn't a mutant." Yakumo said coming up to the kid with sago next to her.

"Oh yah, then why did she transform into a freak?" The kid said walking up to yakumo.

"Ok break it up!" The teacher said coming over to the kid. The kid just looked at me and walked away.

I could see in his eyes he wanted revenge for what I did. I had a feeling that it might mean certain death for me and my friends. I looked at mushra he knew what I was thinking. He wasn't happy. I knew it meant when they go back to enterra I had to go with them.

Heather: wow seven pages, that's long!

Mushra: this chapter took to long

Heather: well I can't help it writers block comes and goes.

Mushra: well, you are me and I am you, I have to get used to that.

Heather: yah and I still don't know what the next chapter is yet.

Mushra: (looks at clock) 9:45 at night, I'm out. (Goes to other room to sleep.)

Heather: Oh before I go, thanks Mushraluvr for some ideas. If you didn't help me I would still be on the computer fighting with writers block, thanks.


	7. Chapter 8

Heather: Sorry people I just moved and my internet went out too, but I'm back sorry it took so long.

Mushra: Just for the record nothing in this chapter really happened. If it did, I would be real.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own shinzo if I did you would be up to your head in shinzo movies and new seasons.

Chapter 8: Mushra's cold

Mushra and I decided to get to know each other better, so we rode our bikes to school. I taught mushra how to ride a bike so we can ride our bikes to school sometimes. And after school we were going to go to the lake and try fishing.

"So how do you like human life mushra?" I asked as we rode our bikes to the lake.

"Well it's different, but cool." Mushra said riding his bike that we got for him. It was red with flames on it. Mine was just red.

"Yah sometimes it is but now that I'm an enterran, I feel more trapped than normal." I said looking at the lake.

"You're an enterran?" Mushra asked surprised.

"More specific I'm you, just in girl form." I said as we parked our bikes and I took out money my mom gave me to bye fishing poles and bait.

"What I don't get it?" Mushra said.

"Well, we are linked by the crown." I said walking.

After a while of explaining

"Do you get it?" I asked as I was fishing.

"Sort of, but if you are an enterran now you have to come back with us to?" Mushra asked.

"Yah if I don't people will come after me and do weird experiments on me. They won't care if they hurt or kill me, they just want my DNA." I said getting sad.

"Yah but…" Mushra started as his line started pulling.

"I think you caught something!" I said getting happy.

Mushra fought with the line for a while.

"Hello!" Sago said jumping out from the water.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Mushra and I screamed grabbing on to each other.

"You should have seen your faces." Sago laughed while we were still shaking from him scaring us.

"Sago" I said taking out my staff and hitting him on the head.

After a while

"Sago I'll race you in the water." I said as I came from the bathroom. I had to put my swimsuit on.

"Are you sure, I mean you being a fire enterran and all." Sago said.

"Yes but let me put my flippers on." I said sitting down and put some flippers I rented.

"Hey that's called cheating heather." Sago said taking off his cape.

"You're a water enterran now that's cheating, but just don't go to fast because people might suspect something." I said while getting in the water.

"Yah ok" Sago said getting ready to swim.

"Wait, mushra go into the bathroom and put this on." I said going to my bike and taking out swimming short from my backpack and throwing them in mushra's face.

"But I'm a fire enterran, I might get a cold." Mushra said looking at the water.

"It's not that cold mushra." I said going back into the water.

"Ok but wait for me ok?" Mushra said walking to the men's restroom.

"Ok" I said.

While we were waiting I tried out a few handstands underwater. We decided that when mushra came back I would tackle him into the water if he didn't come in.

"Ok, it's a little big but it will do." I said as mushra looked at the water while on the bank of the lake.

"Mushra are you chicken, come on, get in here." Sago said moving his hand which made a small whirlpool.

"Mushra if I'm in here its ok, so come in." I said jumping on sago's back and dunking him under water.

"Hey get off!" Sago said.

"You can breathe under water." I said getting off of him.

"No I'm still not going in." Mushra said folding his arms.

Me and sago snicker a bit. I went underwater as sago distracted mushra.

"Hey where is heather." I heard mushra say from underwater.

"Here I am!" I said jumping out of the water and tackling mushra down.

"Wow it's warmer than I expected." Mushra said in the water. I looked to see his shorts floating on the water.

"Ahhh, my pants" Mushra said trying to grabbing his pants. But sago grabbed it before him.

"Hey give that back to mushra sago!" I said as sago got on my bike.

"Ha, to bad" Sago said riding home.

"I guess we wait till your mom comes." Mushra said crouching down in the water near some reeds.

"That's a great idea, but one little problem she left town for a day remember?" I said looking away from mushra.

"Great, now I really am going to get a cold." Mushra said.

"Maybe I should go and get kutal?" I said as I walked to shore.

"You're leaving me?" Mushra asked.

"Just for a little while, not that long mushra." I said not trying not to look back.

"But what if people see me?" Mushra asked a little worried.

"Fine, but we go when it's dark." I said going back in the water.

So we stayed there till the sun went down, till the people went home and till I could fell a little sick from being in water to long.

I could hear mushra he was having a sneezing and coughing fit. I had the same thing. I knew we might have the symptoms of hypothermia.

"Mushra I think it's safe to go home now." I said as mushra slowly walked.

"Are you sure everyone is gone?" Mushra asked in the most horrible scratchy voice in the world.

"Mushra, you sound terrible!" I said as I found a paper bag and gave it to mushra. "Here use this as pants."

"Thanks" Mushra said in a raspy voice.

"No problem mushra, that's what family does." As a matter of fact, I sounded horrible myself.

"Family, I never had a family before." Mushra said a little weakly.

"We'll now you do." I said to mushra. I looked into mushra's eyes he had a happy expression underneath the sadness of the cold.

'poor mushra he has no family, well he does now and I'll do anything to protect you big brother!" I thought as we walked in the night to our house a few miles away from the lake. I knew the town well so I knew where to hide in the allies.

"Mushra once we get to the dirt road we'll be safe, ok?" I asked but mushra didn't respond. He collapsed to the ground. "Mushra wake up mushra!"

'He feels really cold' I said as I put my hand on his forehead. 'I got to get home and fast.'

'Maybe I should sleep I'm to tired to carry him.' I thought as I tried to move mushra.

I decided that a tree near a park was the best place. It had enough leaves to cover us if someone pasted by us when we were sleeping.

But as I found a comfortable position on one of the limbs next to mushra my hand started glowing a bright yellow.

"Huh, what's this?" I said as I looked at my hand glowing.

'_Heather this is known as guardian swap. Use it to heal mushra and give him your strength to aid you and him to your household.' _It seemed to be talking fromthe crown.

"Who are your?" I asked in a demanding voice.

'_That does not concern you at the moment. What must be done is lay your hand on mushra's crown.'_

"How is that going to help?" I asked.

'_The crown emanates power into your bodies the best way to heal mushra and you is to put power into the crowns.'_

"So just put my hand on mushra's crown?" I asked.

'_Yes it will exchange power into his body.'_

So I did as the voice said I put my hand on his crown. "Now what"

'_Think of your past.'_

That sounded easy enough, think of my past. So I thought of one time when I heard my parents call to me at the park as I played in the sand. But nothing happened.

"It's not working!" I said nervously.

'_Look beyond your past.'_

"Beyond my past, how does that help?"

'_See beyond what u remember in this human life of yours.'_

"I don't understand what you're saying." I said.

'_You know mushra was once a guardian.'_

"Yes I know a lot about how he died and how he came back."

'_We'll every guardian has a helper, a celestial assistant, that part was never showed in the show. Now under every assistant is a celestial pet. A celestial pet is an aid for the assistances, and they make great company. I do believe you have you pet here on earth.'_

"I do, who is he? Wait your saying I'm an assistant."

'_Yes mushra is your guardian, but that does not matter at the moment what u need to do is awake mushra.'_

"Ok think before I remember, think before I remember…" That's when I saw the stars twinkling around me and earth below, and mushra in celestial form next to me. I looked down at my pants and shirt I was in celestial form too.

"Isn't earth beautiful, heather?" Celestial mushra asked. I couldn't control myself like I was someone looking at someone else I talked without will, like a memory.

"Yes, to bad we can't live there like the earthlings do."

"Yes but if we do we would be going against the rules." Mushra said flying away. Then the memory disappeared.

'_You were always by mushra's side even when he died by lanancuras's hand. You died in the battle and was revived as a human.'_

"I don't really understand." I said yawning as I started to fall asleep while mushra woke up.

'_You will soon enough. Now when you wake up take mushra to a doctor to heal him and you.' _Those were the last words I heard before I fell asleep.

Mushra: sorry we took so long to update but we had a death in the family.

Heather: That cute little bird blueberry he past away but I will still keep him in the story.

Mushra: well that's pretty much it so please review.

**I have thought of this while writing who wants me the next chapter in mushra's POV for chapter 1? Thanks to Mushraluvr for the help and all my reviewers.**


	8. Chapter 9

Mushra: come on please tell me who it is

Heather: nope wait and see like the good little bird I know you are

Mushra: I am not little but who is it?

Heather: well here is a hint this person would kill to get you well that's what I think she would do.

Mushra: *gulp*

Chapter 9: The up coming guest

'_I do believe you have your pet here on earth.' _

Those words kept repeating in my head as mushra and I lay in hospital beds trying to get rid of our fevers.

"Well," A doctor said coming in. "Your fevers are going down. Looks like you two are ready to go home but first we need to draw some blood for a check we are doing."

"A check what kind of check?" I asked a little worried.

"Well, from what I know the check is for a virus that is supposed to be in the air." He said.

"What do u mean in the air?" Mushra asked not trusting the doctor. I mean who wouldn't after you've seen doctor parasite in the past.

"Meaning, something that came from that creature mushrambo." He said as we got up to go to draw blood at the lab.

"Mushrambo" We both said looking at each other.

"But don't worry, I doubt you two would have anything." He said smiling.

"Mushra, have you ever gotten a shot before?" I asked threw the crown.

"No, does it hurt?" He thought me back.

I groaned as I got close to the chair. Of course I heard mushra it was just I wanted to, well make him go first.

"Well who's first?" The lab doctor asked.

"Mushra you go, you have always been the adventurous type, why don't you go first?" I said pushing mushra up into the chair.

"Ok boy," The doctor said. "Just put out your arm."

"Here, like this?" Mushra asked a little confused and following the doctors every move. I kind of felt bad for mushra.

"Ok this will only hurt a little." He said taking out the needle.

"Wait heather, this isn't going to hurt right?" Mushra said looking at the needle and freaking out.

"Stay still kid, this isn't going to hurt." The Doctor said holding down mushra's arm, as mushra tried to get away. "You girl, hold him down!"

"Right, mushra calm down. Don't look at the doctor mushra, look at something else." I said holding the still struggling mushra.

"Ouch!" Mushra said as the needle went into his arm.

"Ok all done." The doctor said pulling the out. "And for being good, you get a lollypop and stickers."

'Dude, he's 15, what would a 15 year old be doing with…" I started to say in my head.

"Cool, I'll take the red lollypop and the Spiderman stickers too." Mushra said with a band aid on his arm.

'Mushra being on earth has gone to your head.'

"Ok your turn girl." The doctor said walking over to me.

"Your not scared are you heather?" Mushra said smirking.

"Of course not I took more shots than you in my life time." I said hesitantly as the needle got close to my arm.

"Ouch" I said as the needle went into my arm.

"Well all done now miss, you can have your lollypop too." The doctor said taking out the needle. When they say it will only hurt for a few seconds the person who said that must have been crazy in the head, because it hurts more than a few seconds, it hurts for a few hours.

"I'll take the blue one and no stickers please." I said pointing to a blue one. "And no stickers please."

"Why didn't you want a sticker, these things are cool." Mushra said putting stickers on his face. We were walking back to the waiting room.

"I do think that being on earth has messed with your head, mushra." I said laughing as I put a sticker on mushra's forehead.

"Mushra, I just remembered something." I said as my mom drove us home. "I have known other shinzo fans and…"

"What! And you said there was no one else who knows shinzo!" Mushra said screaming on the top of his lungs.

"No, I said I don't know anyone in this city who knows shinzo. Now there are plenty of other cities that might have shinzo fans." I said trying to calm down mushra.

"Oh really what is the place and who is it?" Mushra said folding his arms and looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Wow that's a hard one, considering that I know a lot of people." I said thinking hard.

"Well how about a person who knows me the most?" Mushra said calming down.

"He-he, I know one person, Mushraluvr!" I said clapping my hands.

"Mushraluvr, but why does she have…" Mushra started to say as I cut him off.

"It's a penname, a name you use on the computer." I said as mushra took the last sticker off his face.

"So honey," My mom said in the driver's seat. "They gave you two a shot."

"Yah and its not the good kind they might find out we are enterrans and do weird experiments on us." I said finishing the last bit of lollypop in my mouth.

"Well, lets get our mind off of this and go home pick up the others and get some ice cream." My mom said smiling.

So on the way back home I told mushra that Mushraluvr might be coming in a few weeks to spend a month over here.

So we walked in the door of my house and the news was on.

'Special report, we have news on seven more enterrans made, and here are there names, Daku, Ryuma, Rusephine, Franken, Diehanger, Kimylas and an un known wolf enterran that was said to be kidnapped last night, no name was found on the young wolf, who is only a few hours old when taken.' The reporter said who held up pictures of the enterrans.

"Who could do such a thing to a young infant?" Kutal said raising his voice.

"Yah, doing something like that is immoral!" Sago said jumping up from his seat on the couch.

"I know what to do we must save the little guy!" Mushra said jumping in front of the TV.

"Now lets think this over, what are we going to do when we get the little wolf pup?" I said folding my arms and staring at the three.

"Well, we could raise it." Yakumo said coming in the room who apparently overheard our conversation, I mean who wouldn't they were yelling.

"Yah heather it might be fun." Este said jumping up and down at me feet.

"I would like to have a little brother." Sen said.

"Or, another little sister." Rai commented.

"Yah me too" Heath said who was near sago.

"Me three, hope it's a girl, I have always wanted a little sister." Hollie said who was next to kutal.

"It's your decision, heather we don't have to if you don't want to." Kutal said looking at me. Actually every one was looking at me hoping the answer was yes.

"If I say yes, than how are we going to find the young pup anyway?" I asked.

"I can detect enterrans within the whole city." Hakuba said who hover behind me.

"Hakuba never do that I hate it when you sneak up on me like that." I said to the robot.

"Sorry heather." The robot said lowering his head.

"Fine, but we will look tomorrow night, but right now we get ice cream." I said picking up este while rai and sen jumped on my back.

"Yay" They all said in union.

"Wait, ice cream, what's that?" The enterrans said. I just giggled.

Heather: ok done wow took me kind of long.

Mushra: and might take her longer we have CST testing for two weeks.

Heather: if you don't know what that is its California State Testing.

Mushra: so we got to work hard on studying

Heather: like that will ever happen well I don't really study so I might be able to write some.

Mushra: well please review


	9. Chapter 10

Heather: so sorry don't card me! I just got out of school and I had writers block and all that.

Mushra: not to mention every day you sleep in every day till like 3 pm

Heather: mushra can it

Disclaimer: I don't own shinzo I only own me my family and that cute little wolf in here.

Chapter 10: Rescuing pup

"Freeze, mushra," I said holding up a gun at mushra. "Or you are dead!"

"Wait, heather, don't shoot, don't I'm not…" Mushra said as I pulled the trigger.

**Squirt Squirt**

"Ready" Mushra said finishing his sentence, while getting squirted by a water gun.

"Oh, now you tell me." I said as mushra took off his shoes and socks.

Since it was a hot day we all decide to play water fight. Even I thought it was a little to hot outside, but I'm not full fire enterran so I'm still part human even if I like it or not.

"Come on kutal, join us!" Sago said filling a water gun.

"I'd rather not, I don't want to get my fur wet." Kutal said on the deck drinking some lemonade.

"Scaredy cat!" We all said in union.

"Rai, sen, este, come on out here and play!" I said calling the kittens.

"Coming" They said running down the deck stairs.

If you think we are a close family well think again.

"Hey, heather that's my water gun!" Heath said pouncing on me.

"Think again, your water gun twists when it shoots!" I said as heath was trying to pull the water gun from me.

"No, that one is yours, this one is mine!" Heath said grabbing my hair, my weakness!

"Ouch, ouch, let go you baka!" I said kicking him off of me while he got a few strands of my hair.

"Grrrr, that's it!" We both said going into a headlock.

There was a lot of growling and yelling between us. Well luck was on my side because I guess it scares him when I growl and bare my teeth.

"Now you two," I hear some one say next to us. Who ever it was, picked us off the ground. Me in one hand, heath in the other. "You are family and they don't fight, now do they?"

"No, kutal they don't." We both said shaking in fear. We knew he was just a chief, but we've seen the damage he has done.

"Good, now heath, go get your own water gun." Kutal said setting us down.

"Ha-ha, I always win." I said smirking at heath.

"Kutal" Heath wined and pointing at me.

"Heather, what's up with you, your acting like mushra when he gets into one of his tantrums?" Sago asked walking up to me.

"Hey, I don't act like that, she worse than me!" Mushra said pointing at me.

"Mushra leave me alone!" I said going into another headlock. Mushra caught on and we both started growling and baring teeth. The thing that scared the others was when I looked down for a second after hearing them gasp I saw that the grass was turning brown underneath me and mushra.

"Heather mushra please stop!" Yakumo said running down the deck stairs to use.

"Yakumo get away from them they are going hyper form!" Sago said grabbing yakumo. He was right something in me was making me go hyper.

"Hyper flame!" I said going into my second time hyper forming. I wanted to hyper form again but not like this.

"Ultra hyper flame!" How could I forget mushra has ultra hyper mode.

So we ran off in the direction of the river, lake I can never really figure out what to call it. Mushra was in the sky I was on the ground. For some reason I had a weird feeling on my neck and I couldn't control myself. I figured mushra had the same problem. I was forced to fight mushra, the scary thing was I might end up killing him or he might kill me.

"Fire of the phoenix!" Mushra said shooting fire from his hand.

Mushra was lucky that by body hadn't mastered fire, but I was not so lucky because that would mean a higher chance for me to die.

"Flaming cross of the phoenix!" Mushra said folding his wings and going in for a dive.

I blocked the blow with my staff and flipped in the air and jumped on his back. The sword retracted from the staff and I held it in the air ready to stab it into mushra's back.

Just as I was about to make the death blow a razor boomerang came out of nowhere and knocked the staff out of my hands.

"Mushra heather stop!" Hyper sago said going behind mushra and pulling him from under me while hyper kutal grabbed my arms and held me down. As I was moving around to get out of hyper kutal's death grip, I got a glimpse of mushra's eyes. They were as red as his armor, and I was betting I was the same way.

"Huh what's this?" Kutal said. I felt a little pinch on my neck and then I blacked out.

**On enterra**

"Gabriel," Rusephine called her servant. "Your little mind control machine didn't work."

"Sorry lady Rusephine, but I said they had a malfunction, but you made that enterran go to earth and put it on them while they were sleeping anyway." Gabriel said.

"Are you saying I'm wrong? You are the one who didn't fix it, it didn't go into their skin and because of that, that plan failed, but there will be more yes, there will be more." Rusephine said laughing.

"Yes lady Rusephine, sorry lady Rusephine." Gabriel said bowing then walking away.

**Back on earth**

When I woke up I had a really bad headache. I sat up looking threw the holes of my helmet to find… 'What helmet, I'm still in my hyper form!' I said to my self as I franticly looked around.

I was in my bed that was just a little to small for my hyper form.

When I moved around more I heard a yelp and then a thud. I looked down on the ground to see este rubbing her head.

"Heather, you're awake!" Este said jumping back on the bed.

"Yah, hey where is mushra?" I asked the youngest kitten.

"Oh mushra is still out, and he's some where in here." Este said jumping off the bed and looking around the room. Then we heard snoring coming from under my bed.

"I think I found him." I whispered to este and pointing under my bed.

I went to the edge of my bed and looked under. There was mushra sleeping cuddled up in a ball I had to say he looked like a chibi sleeping that way. So without waking mushra I pulled him out from under my bed. It was easy considering I was still in hyper mode.

I smiled as I put mushra in my bed and cover him up. I guess I forgot I was in hyper mode when I walked out of my room with este.

"Hi, uhh it's either heather or mushra." Sago said laughing at the look I had on my face.

"What do you mean, oh I guess I forgot." I said looking at my feet and seeing three talon like spikes on my boot. When I finally got back to my normal form I went to blueberry's cage and took him out and went to grab some of his favorite snacks, apple, so me and blueberry shared an apple while we watched some TV with sago, kutal and the kittens. Me and blueberry were always together when I got a chance.

"So when are we gonna go on our rescue mission?" I asked kutal and sago while blueberry took another bite out of my apple.

"When it's dark, and when hakuba is finished charging." Kutal said pointing at the charging hakuba.

"You really like that bird, don't you heather?" Sago asked me while I was petting his head.

"Yah, he's my little baby I wouldn't let anything happen to him." I said, and then I thought of a great way to scare mushra. Right then I felt mushra starting to wake up. "He-he, be back guys." I said as I put blueberry away.

I went back into my room and ducked under my bed where mushra had slept and waited for my 'prey' to fully wake up.

"Huh, how did I get up here, I could have sworn I was under the bed." I heard mushra say. Then I went to see or in this case listen to what mushra was thinking.

'_Man this bed is soft, a guy could get used to sleeping on one of these things, and the pillow, nice and fluffy. I can see why heather doesn't want to wake up in the mornings. And the blankets, thicker than what we have when we travel around… huh what's this?' _Mushra thought picking up something shining on the ground near the bed. Luckily mushra hadn't seen me under the bed. _'Huh, it says __**...st ...ends,**__ nice necklace, looks like its real silver too.'_

I felt around my neck to see if I still had my necklace on but felt nothing. 'Darn, must have fallen off when I jumped under here.' Mushralu… I mean Courtney, (heather get it in your head its Courtney, not Mushraluvr, Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!!! Ok I think I got it now) has the other half of the necklace. Its one of those friendship necklaces, so when you put it together, it says '**best friends'.**

'_Must be heather's, wonder what she's doing right now, probably fighting with sago over something. Man, me and heather are a lot a like. Well time to get up hopefully heather will forgive me about that fight we had, I couldn't control myself, maybe after that I can get some waffles afterwards.' _Mushra thought as he started getting out of bed.

'Just a little longer and… now!' I thought as I put my feet on the wall under the bed turn on my stomach and uncoiled my feet so I shot out from under the bed like a torpedo and grabbed one of mushra's legs knocking him to the ground.

"Ahhh!!!!!" Mushra yelled as I knocked him down.

"Careful mushra, the boogieman lives under the bed." I said laughing.

"Ha-ha, very funny now let go of my leg!" Mushra said trying to get up.

"Not until you give me back my necklace!" I said clinging on to his leg.

"Ok fine, just get off!" Mushra said whining.

**That night**

"Hakuba, are we close to the enterran?" I asked the robot as I rode my bike next to him.

"Yes, we are close enough to him, that I am able to detect what type of enterran he is." Hakuba said stopping and moving his head back and forth like he was trying to get a signal.

"Him, you mean it's a boy?" Mushra asked skidding to a stop on his hoverboard. You could tell he really liked being back on it. It was dark and no one really ever comes out at night. The signal from the enterran brought us to the older part of town. We had to leave everyone behind but me, mushra and hakuba had to go.

"Yes, it's also part wolf and it seems he is a hyper enterran. Over there, in that building." Hakuba said pointing his head to an old looking building that looked to be around100 years old.

'_Crash'_

"Huh, what was that?" Mushra asked. The sound came from in the old building.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out!" I said running to the old building.

When we went in I saw the strangest animal. It had the same shape ears like umbreon from pokemon (which I don't own) but it had gray stripes on its ears, as a matter of fact it had gray stripes on top of its head all the way to the end of its long fluffy tail, and stripes on its long slender legs. Its color was like the color of the full moon. And on its forehead was a shape of the moon. The last thing and the thing that caught my attention was its eyes, the color was of pure gold. It was as tall as a normal dog and looked like one too.

"I told you to keep it cages up!" I looked to see two men huddling in the corner trying to keep away from the animal.

"Well I didn't know it was going to turn into something!" The other man said. I went to look at the animal it was slowly coming closer to the men and growling.

"Ultra hyper flame!" Mushra said going into hyper form.

"Take care of those men, I'm gonna go look at the animal." I said slowly walking over to the animal with closer inspection looked like a wolf.

"Heather what are you doing? It could be dangerous!" Hyper mushra said grabbing my arm.

"I can take care of myself. Besides," I said pointing to my crown. "I can hyper form.

"Well just be careful." He said as he let go of my arm. I walked over to the wolf and knelt down to its level, and noticed cuts and bruises.

Then the wolf did the surprising, it walked over to me and laid its head on my leg. I pet its head as I listen to hyper mushra and the men.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked hyper mushra.

"Oh no, he's one of them, he's one of those mutants." The other man said getting up and running, but mushra grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground and did the same with the other.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Hyper mushra said.

"Mushra let them go, I think they learned their lesson." I said as I picked up the wolf as much as I could.

"You're lucky this time." Mushra said as he let them go and they ran out of the building.

"Ok mushra help me with this wolf he really heavy… huh?" I looked down to see the wolf in my arms shrink.

Its ears turned black and more a wolf like and were on top of its head. It grew brown hair, its paws turned more human like yet kept the paw like shape and had a thumb. Its feet, shrunk but was still the same shape. And its tail turned black with a grey stripe on the top. All in all it or he looked like a small child just with ears and tail. But what got me the most was its size he was smaller than the kittens.

So we walked outside to where hakuba was.

"Is this the enterran?" Mushra asked looking at the small enterran in my arms.

Hakuba scanned it, "Yes it is. He is so small for a wolf enterran pup.

At the sound from hakuba, the wolf pup turned and huddled closer to me in my arms.

Heather: Courtney (hey look I got it right) you'll show up soon I promise in about the next few chapters. Well please review.


	10. Chapter 11

Heather: I know your gonna kill me I just know it!

Mushra: you don't have to be so hard on yourself

Heather: I haven't updated in months!

Mushra: Oh well than do whatever you like just don't kill yourself I wanna know how this story ends

Heather: You wanna know how it end so much then come here I'll end it for you! (Gets ready to punch)

Mushra: never mind ^^;

Ok if you wanna know how small the little wolf, he's as big as your hand well that depends on how big your hand is.

Disclaimer: you get it by now, I hope you do cause if you don't you need help man!

Chapter 11: Little Stowaway

The day was crazy… How crazy you ask?

"Mommy Mommy wake up I'm hungry!" A high pitch voice said. "Mommy I'm hungry wake up." Whoever that person was pulled my hair.

I opened my eyes to see the young wolf enterran smiling at me.

"Mommy, you're awake!" The wolf said clinging on to my shirt as I sat up.

"Mommy?" I asked looking at the small boy.

"Yah you help me from those mean people and you smell like my mommy." He said.

"Looks like he thinks you're his parent too." Mushra said coming in the room.

"Daddy" The wolf said jumping on to Mushra's head.

"Awe, you are so cute!" I said picking up the little enterran. "What's your name?"

"Well the people who wear those white clothes call me W-8" He said still on top of Mushra's head. (It's similar to the episode where Shiro is on Mushra's head.)

"Why do you have eight in your name?" Mushra asked.

"He was supposed to be one of the seven generals, then that would make him the eighth." Hakuba said out of nowhere.

"Hakuba, never do that again!" I said almost having a heart attack.

"So, you're saying this little guy was going to be one of the seven generals?" I said taking him off Mushra's head.

"Yes" The robot said.

"Really, what kinda attacks does he know?" I said putting him on my head.

"Actually from tests I did on him while you were asleep, he's a learning enterran." Hakuba said.

"Learning enterran, what's that?" Mushra asked.

"I think it means he can learn attacks" I said.

"Cool, you mean I can teach him stuff like how to use fire?" Mushra said getting excited.

"Yes but before that we need to give him a name." I said.

"I think the 'W' stands for wolf so let's call him wolf!" Mushra said.

"Let's give him a Japanese name." I suggested. "You guys all have Japanese names so I think that would be ok."

"Let's call him Ookami!" Mushra said.

"Doesn't that just mean wolf in Japanese" I said glaring at Mushra.

"Yah so"

"You really have a one track mind don't you." I said still glaring.

"Yup" Mushra said happily.

'That wasn't a complement.'

"I like that name." The enterran said still on my head.

"Mushra you win. Ok little guy your new name is Ookami." I said picking him up. Mushra was happy because he thought he won.

I walked into the kitchen to get something for Ookami to eat.

"Can you say your name Ookami?" I asked holding him like a baby while trying to find something for him to eat.

"O... Omi?"Ookami said staring up at me.

"It's ok you'll get it soon enough."

"I want that!" Ookami said pointing to the chocolate pudding.

"This might be your first meal and you want pudding?" I asked to the young enterran.

"Yep" He said with a cute face no one could resist.

"I love you!" I said hugging him I couldn't resist he was just to cute. "Here you can have it.

"Thank you mommy" He said dipping his hand into the putting and licking it off like a dog.

"Speaking of mother, Hakuba where is my mom!?" I asked the robot who was in the other room.

"They are at the swap meat, there is a costume festival going on so Kutal really doesn't have to worry about being seen." The robot said.

"Why are they there anyway?" I shouted back to the robot.

"They went to get materials to make Ookami clothes." Mushra said. He had gone to the restroom to change out of his pajamas.

"Why can't they just buy clothes for him?" I said putting him on the dining room table.

"Well I think it has to do with how small he is and Kutal said something about buying a new pot." Mushra said going to the refrigerator and handing me some frozen waffles and he gave me 'can you please make this for me' face.

"Mushra, why can't you ever make your own food?" I said putting the waffles into the toaster.

"I'm a warrior not a cook." Mushra said folding his arms.

"Well Mr. Warrior if that what you are then go outside and do something." I said pointing to the back door.

"Fine" He said pouting.

5 minutes later

I handed Mushra a smoking plate of waffles.

"I just remembered, I'm usually not the one to make the waffles." I said as Mushra just stared at it.

"Mommy I wanna play!" Ookami said coming out to the backyard with the pudding cup over his head. The cup made him top heavy so he was moving left and right trying to keep his balance.

"What do you wanna do Ookami?" I asked taking the pudding cup off of his head.

"Maybe you could teach him how to fish, you know Kutal when he gets a new pot he'll wanna test it out." Mushra said jumping over the gate that separates our backyard and the dry lakebed.

You see the lake hasn't formed but behind the reeds there is a small stream so when it rains the stream over flows and then we have our small lake.

"Hey Mushra, what time is it?" I asked looking into the sky.

"Last I checked 7:00" Mushra said.

"And what day is it?" I asked freaking out.

"Monday…"

"…"

"…"

"AHHHHHH School!" Mushra and I both said running back to the house to get ready. Unknowingly Ookami was clinging to my shoulder.

I changed my clothes for school and started packing up my PE clothes and homework into my backpack.

"Is fishy in here?" Ookami said looking into my backpack. Slipping on a paper, he fell inside my backpack and a few seconds later I zipped up my backpack and ran out the door with Mushra.

Thankfully we made it before the second bell to first period math.

During class

"Yakumo" I said trying to get Yakumo's attention.

"Yah"

"Why didn't you wake me up for school?" I said to Yakumo.

"It wasn't me Sago was the one who was supposed to wake you up." Yakumo replied.

"Sago" I said getting angry

"Yes" He said in the desk in front of me.

"Why didn't you wake me up" I whined.

"Well you did say: 'Never wake me up again!' on Friday" He replied.

"Well I said that because you always dump water on me." I said waking him on the head when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Well be more specific next time." He said rubbing his head.

"I hate you!" I said holding up a fist at sago.

"I know" ^-^

I opened my backpack to get my weekend homework.

"There are no fishies in here mommy!" Ookami said jumping out of the backpack.

I'm not kidding every head was turned to look at me.

^^;

"Ookami what are you doing here!?" I asked Ookami who was playing with my pencil.

"Well you said we were going fishing." He replied with a cute face.

"Well sorry, I forgot I had school." I said putting Ookami in my jacket pocket.

"What's school?" He asked sticking his head out.

"Where you learn stuff." I said trying to concentrate on my math problems.

"I wanna learn stuff!" He said clapping his hands.

"Fine but be quiet" I said.

So for the rest of the period Ookami was secretly in my pocket learning math.

After second period where he learned about the civil war third where he learned how to make a story fourth he learned about DNA, it was finally lunch.

"Mommy I'm hungry." He said soon after that his stomach started to growl.

"It's ok Ookami, were getting food right now see that's the line for lunch, what do you want pizza or teriyaki chicken?" I asked Ookami who was sniffing the air.

"Chicky" He said wagging his little tail.

A few minutes later

I sat under the tree with Ookami who I was hand feeding chicken. I also got chocolate milk and chips.

"Thank you mommy" He said every time I gave him food.

"You are very polite aren't you?" I said in return he gave me a big smile.

Ookami leaned in to get some chips but fell in.

"Hey heather, what are you doing?" Mushra asked bringing his lunch over with everyone else.

"I got a little stowaway here." I said as Ookami climbed out of the bag.

"There were no fish in there mommy." I said looking up at me.

"What in the world?" Everyone said.

"Well seems like he climbed in when I wasn't looking." I said.

"Oh that's why you were yelling in class." Yakumo said.

'_RING'_

"Well looks like we got to go to class." I said throwing away my trash and putting Ookami back into my pocket.

So for fifth period Ookami colored and last was the hardest I had Ookami stay in my PE locker.

"I'm home!" We all said.

"I'm in here!" Kutal said in the kitchen.

"See I told you he would be cooking." Mushra said. Ookami Sago, Yakumo and I just laughed.

"Hey Kutal did you make clothes for Ookami?" Sago said walking up to the cat.

"Yah their on the table and I got a little surprise for heather." He said stirring food in his new pot. "It's for is you come with us to Enterra."

I looked on the table to see two pairs of clothes one small and one big. The small one was like a kimono but the top part of one, it was orange and the bottoms were black and looked like the kittens pants and there were a tinny purple pair of shoes.

The next pair were black kimono top with flames on the sleeves and orange armor similar to Mushra's, but in place of the blue thing in the front of his armor there was a golden sun.

"Thanks Kutal!" I said running into my room to put on the clothes.

And that day was one of the craziest but there are sure more to come.

Heather: and that's chapter 11 wow that took a while.

Mushra: no kidding it's been forever

Ookami: I can't wait for the next chapter but mommy needs help on something she doesn't know what to write next please review and help her bye!


	11. Chapter 12

Mushra: so now it's the next chapter sorry heather can't be here right now she… (slamming of the door opening is heard.)

Heather: (walks in) so let me guess you told them I wasn't here

Mushra: (runs away in fear)

Heather: chicken!  
Mushra: actually I'm a phoenix ^^

Disclaimer: you know I don't own Shinzo though I'm trying to save up money to buy it. Right now I have ten cents ^^

Chapter 12: Just another day

"Pikachu iron tail!" Ash ketchem said as Ookami watched pokemon on the couch. Ookami had been watching pokemon all day. Mushra said it was good for him, that it would help him learn attacks. I was ok with it unless he started doing big attacks like shadow ball or something like that.

Ookami tried moving his tail up and down trying to copy Pikachu's move.

"He's got no chance, never in a million years will he be able to do that move, and Pikachu is not even real." Mushra said folding his arms and looking away.

"Iron tail" Ookami said as his tail started glowing. Ookami had a determined look on his face like he wanted to impress Mushra.

"You could be wrong Mushra, looks like he mastered that one pretty well." I said patting Mushra on the back as he stared in amazement. "Besides, you're real what makes you think Pikachu isn't?"

"Lunch is ready!" Kutal said in the kitchen.

Of course like always we all ran into the kitchen hungry for food. Ever since Kutal came here we had eaten like kings and queens.

Mushra as always sat next to me and so did sago. Kutal sat at the end of the table. Across from Mushra was Hollie across from me was my mom. Across from sago was my dad and across from Kutal was heath. Ookami sat in my lap. Yakumo managed to find some room next to Hollie and my mom.

"We have chicken stew, shrimp and crab legs!" Kutal said handing everyone a plate full of food.

"You know I question where you get the money for all this food." My mom said scared he got it out of her wallet.

"I bet sago keeps it under his helmet." Heath snickered.

"What" Sago said as all eyes were on him.

"I noticed you have been out a lot sago what have you been doing, I bet its gambling!" My dad said looking him strait in the eye.

'Tell it to him dad' I cheered in my head.

"Because if you are gambling… I wanna come too!" he said happily. Everyone in the room except for dad and Sago fell over anime style.

"Tou-san no baka!" I yelled at him throwing a shrimp at his head.

(Translation: Dad you idiot.)

Sago sighed thinking everyone forgot about his helmet.

"You're not getting away that easy!" I said to Sago grabbing onto Sago's helmet. I was so close to taking it off.

"Heather, you know the rule no violence at the table." My mom said keeping me in check.

"Yes mom" I said sulking and stuffing my mouth with food. I looked up to see Sago sticking his tongue out at me.

"You know I should just ship you to one of my friends, she'll be happy and you, well it will be chaos. That should teach you." I said smirking as Sago got a little scared.

"No I'm fine, besides I know what friend you're talking about." He said freaking out.

"Omi wants shrimp!" Ookami said trying to reach some food from being on my lap.

After feeding Ookami some food I just sat there staring off into space.

"Enterra to heather" Mushra said waving his hand in front of my face. "What you thinking about?"

"What it would be like if Binka were here, uh I mean, Hollie help me out here!" I said slipping out the second season of Shinzo.

"Uh, Mushra why do you have a weird hair color?" Hollie said pointing and laughing at him.

"It's not weird, it's just…" Mushra said not able to think of anything.

"I wanna go to the park!" Ookami said all of a sudden.

"Sure maybe I can bring the kittens to, all we need to do is put hats on them and well hope for the best." I said rubbing the back of my head like Mushra always does.

"Speaking of the kittens where are they?" Mushra asked looking under the table.

"They went outside to play, I feed them early on." Kutal said.

I walked out to the back to see the kittens playing tag.

"You guys wanna go to the park!" I called out to the kittens.

"Yah!" they all said in union.

At the park

I'm the kinda person who, when sees other kids playing, has to go play with them. I'm just a kid at heart.

So, most of the time at the park, Ookami and I played on the swing, the kittens played on the structures.

"Can I go play with Rai Sen and Este?" Ookami asked pointing to the kittens who looked like they were having fun.

"Sure" I said picking up Ookami from the swing.

"Hey where's daddy?" Ookami asked about to run off to play with the kittens.

"Daddy," I said snickering I mean calling Mushra daddy is kinda funny, "Is bored out of his mind over there on the bench, so he's sleeping."

Mushra lay on the park bench snoring away while attracting some attention from the local birds. Luckily I had brought the camera so I decided to take a picture and use it against him if needed.

I looked at my phone to check the time. "Man, it's getting late we have to head home for lunch."

So I called all of the kittens and put Ookami into my pocket to keep him warm. Now it was time to get Mushra up, not an easy thing to do.

So I scared the birds off and tried my best to move Mushra.

"Mushra what have you been eating you weigh a ton!" I said to no one in particular. I lifted Mushra up as much as possible onto his feet.

Unconsciously Mushra hugged me in his sleep "Mommy" he said still sleeping. Of course it both scared ad surprised me.

"Daddy you're squishing me!" Ookami said from my pocket.

That was it. "I'm not your mother!" I said dropping him, who woke up immediately.

"What did you do that for?!" Mushra said rubbing the bump on his head. Of course I ignored him.

"Well since mister grouch woke up, who's hungry?" I asked the kittens. The kittens got excited for what Kutal was going to make for dinner.

At the house

"Hey Kutal you mind if you teach me how to cook, I mean my mom says it will be good for me." I said rubbing the back of my head. I was planning on taking cooking class in school, but I figured I'd either burn the place down or get bored, Most likely, the first one. Besides I wanted to take art class.

"Sure, I'd be happy to help you out." Kutal said setting out a pot and some fruit.

"What are you making for lunch Kutal?" I asked the cat who was getting out some knives and spoons. I rarely have lunch because I'm either sleeping threw lunch on the weekends or running away from the school lunch. Kutal quit that job because he said that the cafeteria was way too dirty and the stuff he had to work with was horrible.

"Well I'm making some fruits salad and fish, I know how much your family likes seafood." Kutal said handing me a knife to cut up the fruit. "Here we'll start with something that doesn't involve fire."

"We'll I'm not sure." I said starting to slice up the fruit. In an instant the fruit was up in flames.

"How is that even possible!!!?" Kutal and I screamed out.

"Well there is one thing I know how to make." I said rubbing the back of my head as Kutal put out the fire.

Few minutes later

"Ok time for lunch!" Kutal said as always.

"So heather what did you make?" My mom asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Well," I pulled out a pot of tuna with mustard, mayo, cheese and ham. "The best I could do." ^^;

…

"Hey it's not that bad," I said as everyone held their nose. "Once you get over the smell, it's great… I think."

Heather: so yah I'm really tired I was away most of the day in school and I'm dead tired.

Mushra: yah when she's tired, she's not the best person to be around.

Heather: Yah I know^^ and yes the food I made in the story I really do make when I'm hungry. It's like Mushra and his dirt stew.

Mushra: yah and I make a mean dirty stew.

Heather: so yah oh and I wanted to add this in "Hah Mushraluvr/Courtney I get to go to anime club!"

Mushra: you're mean  
Heather: I know, I get it from you  
Mushra: …

Heather: well please review!


	12. Chapter 13

Heather: ok I'm starting this chapter while I'm sick so when this chapter ends I hope I'm better.

Mushra: mental note, never eat anchovies.

Heather: *falls over from sickness*

Mushra: you'll live

Heather: but if I don't this story will never be complete and I'm the only one who really knows what's going to happen.

Mushra: Mushra to the rescue!

Chapter 13: the start of something horrible

My day started a little differently. I had the dream again, the one where Mushra gets hurt, and dies in my arms. I haven't had that dream in forever. I knew something bad was going to happen. I have a six sense sometimes for these kinds of things.

So my day started out with me waking up at 4:34, I went to the kitchen to make me some tea because I knew I wasn't able to sleep.

I jumped quietly over the sleeping enterrans, not disturbing one. Except for Kutal, whose ear occasionally twitched at the sound of my footsteps. But besides that everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for one. Mushra seemingly had the same dream. He had a scared expression while he slept.

I thought of waking him up, but Mushra was a baka and didn't go to bed till 2 in the morning.

How did I know? Well I had to hear his thoughts, which he unintentionally sent me. He was watching some of the episodes from shinzo. He was cheering on Mushrambo who was fighting Gyasa.

I decided to see if I could calm Mushra down, so after I went and got my tea I sat next to him while he slept. My mom used to sit next to me when ever I had a bad dream. Just as my mom had done countless times, I rubbed Mushra's back, calming him down.

I felt bad for him, because from what I know Mushra never had parents, and he was all alone when he was little.

I covered up Mushra better with his blanket. I stared at the innocent looking boy, the boy who could look death in the face and not care. This boy is who I'm linked to unwillingly but happily.

With one last look at Mushra, I decided to go make myself useful.

Thinking of countless options, cooking? No not at all good, how about washing dishes? No its Hollie's turn to wash them.

Not being able to sleep I went back to the living room. Mushra was now sleeping peacefully. I took the kittens and carried them into my room. I let them use my bed and I walked over to my desk where Ookami had is bed. I made sure he was warm and was in a good sleep. Walking back out to the living room I went to the couch and covered up Yakumo more who looked a little cold. Next I checked if Hakuba was charging in his usual spot, which he was.

Now I checked on Sago who was sleeping next to Mushra on his right side. I also covered up Sago more. I looked at the water enterran.

'Man I would like to know what's under that helmet of his!' I thought to myself. 'But that would be disrespect full, oh what the hey!' I thought letting my 'Mushra' side show.

I snickered quietly as I came closer and closer to my target. Just with in my grasp. 'I can't believe after all this time, I can finally see what under this helmet!'

"Don't even think about it!" Sago said with his eyes closed.

Caught!

"So, how long where you awake?" I asked a little scared pulling my hands away from his helmet.

"When you covered me up, thanks by the way." Sago said sitting up and patting me on the head.

I went to check on Kutal, who needed three blankets on him. "Well it's not a problem at all, but why do you sleep with your helmet, I mean what about that beanie my mom got for you?" I asked sitting in front of him.

"Well I like this helmet and besides with you and Mushra around I would never have that beanie on for long, you guy will have it off in a flash." Sago said adjusting his helmet.

"You know me so well. So what do you want to do before school?" I asked Sago spending time with him for the first time.

"You want to learn how to play poker?" Sago asked pulling cards out of nowhere. I just glared at him. "Guess not."

So for about two hours I kicked Sago's but on video games.

Yawn

"Man I'm tired of beating you on these simple games." I said lying down and closing my eyes. "I'm going to go to sleep."

5 seconds later

*alarm*

Squirt

Sago squirted me with water. "Time for school" He said going off to get dressed.

"See this is what happens when I get up early!" I said waking up everyone in the house. "Why do I even bother?"

"Will you be quiet!?" Mushra said throwing his pillow at me.

"Oh time to make breakfast!" Kutal said getting up happily. "Oh and thanks Heather." Kutal said also patting me on the head.

'He was awake too?!' I thought to myself. 'Amazing Mushra didn't wake up.'

After getting ready

We all huddled around the TV to watch the new report on the enterrans.

"We come to you live from the entrance of Dr. Tatsuro's lab. Now we go to Dr. Tatsuro himself for an update." The reporter said into the camera.

"We have an update on the enterrans; we no longer are able to experiment on the enterrans. We have decided to put them down." Dr. Tatsuro said into the microphone.

"And why are you doing this?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Well, Mushrambo has started to become aggressive towards my daughter Yakumo," Dr. Tatsuro said, "As well as the other enterrans."

My mom turned off the TV before we got to into it.

"Cheer up guys it's not that bad." My mom said seeing us all gloomy.

"I can't help it; the enterrans might never exist if this happens." I said looking down at my feet. "If that happens shinzo will be nothing more than a show. How can this happen anyway?"

"Well when we came here it messed up the past and when we got Ookami that messed it up even more and the enterrans getting aggressive probably is because they know we are here.

"True but remember, believe nothing you see and only half of what you hear." Hakuba said hovering over to us.

"Yes, Dr. Tatsuro might not be telling us everything.  
Kutal said.

"We are never meant to know everything that goes on in this world, but we are meant to know what goes on at school so hurry up before we are late." My mom said.

At school

Math class, the worst class went by pretty fast, unusual for that class. History we a test on the civil war, I thought I did good on it, though Mushra was all angry because I wasn't helping him. Language arts was ok, I mean I still get confused by fiction and non-fiction.

Art class was pretty fun, like always I got to do some painting. I painted a wolf with bat wings and horse hooves.

Lunch came and went to fast and before I knew it, school was over. It was to fast and I knew something was up. But I ignored it I was happy to be out of school.

At home Mushra kept whining about his homework so my mom tried to help him, though that didn't work out.

I always finish my work in school so I decided to go outside and play.

I took Ookami with me, some mother son bonding.

"Tag you're it!" Ookami said in his hyper form also known as the white wolf form. (Well to me anyway.)

I chased the wolf enterran around the backyard and somewhere along the way the kittens joined in to.

I chased Ookami up a tree, who was laughing at us. We were all laughing that is till I smelt something and apparently Ookami had smelt it before us.

"Mommy I smell a fire!" Ookami said hopping down from the tree onto my shoulder.

Ookami gathered the kittens and put them in the house using his hyper form.  
"What's going on?" My mom asked seeing how frantic I was trying to make sure everyone was ok.

"There's a big fire near the four corners!" I said franticly. Four corners is kinda the more crowded part of town, so if a fire was there then there has to be a lot of hurt people.

"What should I do!?" My mother asked.  
"Get Hollie and Heath and all our animals to a safe place." I said commanding the house for once. Luckily my dad was at work, he would have taken over, but since I'm the oldest of his real children I'm second in command.

"Kutal, I'm gonna need a doctor, I hope you know how to take care of people because there's gonna be a lot of people coming in hurt!" I said pointing at Kutal. I could smell a lot of blood, darn my new found half enterran senses.

"Sago, you're gonna come with me, I need help putting out the fires!" I said to sago who pointed at him self in a 'who me?' kinda way.

"And Mushra, I have a feeling that this is no accident, so we're gonna need some power." I said to Mushra who had a determined look on his face.

"What should I do?" Yakumo asked.

"Well just stay low and stay in the rooms." I said a little worried. "There is gonna be lots of blood."

Mushra: a cliffhanger I see  
Heather: yep well I'm thinking cuz there gonna be blood I might have to change the rating.

Mushra: have u gotten over your food poisoning yet?

Heather: yep I'm all better! So what's going to happen? Does Kutal really know how to be a doctor? Is Mushra gonna have to fight? Wonder why I'm asking… you… all… these question? *reading script* ok Mushra I know u messed with the script!  
Mushra: *not present in the room*

Heather: well please review.


	13. Chapter 14

Heather: mwahahahaha now for the next chapter!  
Mushra: you're weird  
heather: I know ^^  
Mushra: well… uh, I really have nothing to add at this point  
heather: me either let's write the chapter!

Disclaimer: well u get the routine I don't own shinzo, though I do own Ookami. (Rating changed mainly cuz of this chapter)

Chapter 14: enterran instincts put to the test

The pungent smell of death and blood filled my nose, as we all ran to the middle of town. The fire was bigger than expected and the place looked like a 9.0 earthquake hit the place. Cars toppled over, blazing fire all around and the amount of people on the ground hurt, some even worse.

It had become dark and the walls of fire light our way.

Hakuba had started to get the injured, safely away from the fire and the cars that might explode.

Sago had successfully put out a few fires, and also helped a few people as much as he could.

Mushra also helped a few people but was more on an alert now, and I finally knew why.

Behind me I heard a hissing sound, not just a small measly hiss, but a hiss so loud it could put a rattlesnake to shame.

Towering over me, on a flipped over small truck, was the biggest scorpion enterran known to man or enterran.

It had big giant pincers and was all black. It looked like a regular scorpion, but 300 times its natural size.

I was in a daze and I couldn't move. The scorpion enterran was about to crush me with his big pincer when, "Mom! Get out of the way!"

Ookami in hyper form, said as he tackled the pincer way from me.

My body finally realized it had to move, and I ran away from the scorpion, only to be surrounded by miniature scorpions, that measured up to your knee.

Taking out my staff in one quick motion, I sliced away a few making a path of Encards along the way.

"Mushra what on Enterra are these things doing here!?" I yelled at the now Hyper Mushra, who was jabbing a pretty good sized one in the back of the head.

"I don't know, maybe Rusephine sent them?" Hyper Mushra said.

"You know there's something a little off about that big one." Sago said trying to fight and put out the fire at the same time.

Hakuba seemed to be staring at the giant scorpion for about 2 minutes.

"There's an egg card in him!" Hakuba said. Now I understood why he was so big.

Searching threw the files in my head; I tried to figure out how to take this down.

"Science class, don't fail me now!" I said jumping up in the air, so I could hyper form easier.

I felt great power rush over me, like if you were to be shocked by a power plant, but live and neither get hurt.

Like the other times, my brown semi- curly turned to a shad of purple, my brownish red eyes turned blue, and I grew taller while red armor surrounded me.

I had become Mushra, the greatest fighter on Enterra, though with the mind of a 15 year old girl.

"Remember in science class, if they have giant pincers they aren't poisonous! Now aim at its joints, that's their weak points!" I commanded. I just love how what you learned only a few hours ago in school could come in handy in battle.

"Mom!" (Note: when you're in hyper form your more mature so Ookami says mom instead of mommy) Ookami called out to me from a pile of flipped over cars. I looked at him to tell him I was listening.

"I've learned an attack just recently!" Ookami said without having to move his mouth. Ookami can talk with his mind in hyper form, confusing right.

"Let's see what you've got." I called out.

Everything seemed slow-motion at that point. Hyper Ookami, jumped off the pile of cars, I heard the patter of his paws touching the ground. Ookami glided past the injured and far beyond help, people and cars. Going right next to the scorpion, which was in a battle with Mushra and Sago, Ookami jumped up and called out an attack.

"Power Drain!" At that point everything turned into its regular speed. Hyper Ookami, bit down as hard as he could on the side of the scorpion.

The scorpion let out a hiss of pain as Ookami, drained it of power. Ookami's stripes seemed to glow a rainbow of different colors, as he absorbed the scorpion's energy.

The scorpion gave up the fight with Mushra and Sago and turned to Ookami. It grabbed Ookami with its giant pincer. While Ookami was whining and whimpering in pain, the scorpion threw him into a truck.  
I was scared for Ookami; I wanted to help but didn't know what to do. I didn't know if Ookami was dead, or even if enterrans in the past could turn into Encards.

I was about to run towards the truck Ookami was in, until something caught my eye.

The giant scorpion started to shrink, in no time it was half the size it originally was.

The scorpion's pincers shrunk and its armor turned white, which was better to see in the black of night, but the scary thing was its tail grew big. It was then I knew it was poisonous.

"Guys get away from there!" I yelled out slicing my way threw little scorpions.

Sago got out in time, but Mushra didn't. In a flash of an eye, the scorpion's tail gabbed threw Hyper Mushra's armor and stung him. Mushra turned back into his normal form.

He was thrown into a car and hit the back of his head hard. He was now unconscious.

I had all but given up hope then. That was until I heard a rummaging sound coming from where Ookami had been thrown.

In the place of the little white dog sized wolf, stood a giant pick up truck sized black wolf with a big grey mane ,orange stripes, and a big full moon on his forehead in place of the crescent moon. It was ultra Hyper Ookami.

"What happened?" I asked under my breath.  
"When he absorbed the scorpion's power, he also absorbed the Encard." Hakuba said.

In one giant leap Ultra hyper Ookami pounced onto the scorpion, digging his claws into its skin.

"This is for my father!" Ultra hyper Ookami yelled lifting up a paw. His paw started to glow black and three shadow like claws came from his paw. "Shadow claw!"

In one big swipe the scorpion was an Encard. The other little scorpions turned into Encards as well.

It was starting to rain, and Sago used his water powers to make it pour down to get the remaining fire.

Thankfully there turned out to be a lot of ambulance and we didn't need to take anyone we didn't know into our house, but there was one we did know, Mushra.

I put Mushra on Ultra hyper Ookami's back, and surprisingly we flew there. Never knew he flew, but no time for fun and games Mushra's life was at stake.

Heather: yep cliffhanger^^

Mushra: x.x

Heather: oh yah you still haven't woken up yet.

Mushra: x.x

Heather: well um please review

Mushra: x.x


	14. Chapter 15

Mushra: x.x

Heather: well um…

Mushra: x.x

Heather: don't worry buddy I'll get you back to normal

Mushra: x.x

Heather: well if I can, if not blame it on the evil plot bunnies that eat away at your ideas. Symptoms, WRITERS BLOCK!

Chapter 15: Anata wa, Dare desu ka?

What I remember most of what happened when we took Mushra home was his pale face, almost lifeless. Mushra, usually always had a happy smile on his face with an arrogant look to it. It hurt me to see him like this.

We rushed him into the dining room and cleaned off the table and we placed him on the table to check his injuries.

Kutal lifted up his shirt to check the extent of his injury. There was a hole where the stinger went into and it was bleeding badly.

"Hakuba, do you have anything that might treat this wound?" Kutal yelled to the robot, as we all rushed around the wounded enterran trying to help.

"Depends on what type of scorpion, if I know what it was then I can make an antidote. I didn't get to analyze what type of species it was." Hakuba said in a calm robotic voice. If he was human I know he would be as frantic as us.

I went over to my computer and typed in 'scorpions' and looked at every picture trying to match the one to the scorpion enterran.

I was scrolling as fast as I could, then I found what I was looking for.

"It's called the 'Death stalker'!" I yelled out as loud as I could.

"That doesn't sound good." I heard Sago say as I ran back into the dining room.  
"Here" Hakuba said handing Kutal a vile of something.

I stared as Kutal, put what I assumed to be anti-venom, into a pouch with clear liquid. The pouch was like an IV that doctors' used, it had a tube that went into Mushra's arm.

"Heather!" Kutal said. Apparently he had been trying to get my attention. I looked at the cat enterran who had a stern look.

I knew I had a look of hopelessness. I was never use to seeing Mushra like this. Of course I've seen him hurt on TV but this was real life, nothing to blank out the bad parts, only reality. And I've learned reality, can be a cruel thing.  
"Heather, I know you're scared for him, but you have to be brave for him, if not you, no one will." Kutal said giving me a smile.

I pushed back the tears that wanted to come. I nodded to the cat enterran, now it felt like I was ready for anything.  
"Is Mushra ok!?" Yakumo said coming in the room. 'Oh great, not now Yakumo.' Ok maybe not every thing.

Yakumo looked at the condition of Mushra, and broke down. I walked up to the human, who was on the ground.

"Yakumo, I know you're sad but please, go back into the room. I promise I'll make sure Mushra is alrig-" I started to say but was cut off by searing pain.

It was coming from my crown, it felt like a hot iron melting your skin away.

Screaming in pain, I unconsciously tried to take off the crown. The last thing I remembered seeing was the kittens, Ookami, sago and Yakumo all huddling around me.

I woke up sweating and with a question that was finally answered, 'Why I was having those dreams.' I told myself I would tell Mushra, when he wakes up… if he wakes up.

Wiping the tears that were slowly streaming down my face and rubbing my head that was still throbbing, I looked to see where I was. I was in my room in my bed. The moonlight shone in threw the shades.

I felt something on my stomach. I looked down to see Ookami recovering from when I suddenly sat up.

"Hi mommy" Ookami said smiling up at me. Ookami was all dirty; he was covered in old mud as well as enterran blood, some of which I knew was Mushra's.

Trying to keep my mind off of Mushra, I headed to the bathroom.  
"Mommy what are you doing?" Ookami asked in a cute tone.

"You're gonna take a bath." I said in a monotone.

"But, what about daddy?" I didn't answer and Ookami didn't ask again knowing I was sad.

I took off Ookami's clothes and threw them into the washing machine. I filled the sink with warm water, and took out the shampoo and washed his hair.

I didn't have anymore clothes for Ookami, so I wrapped him up in a small towel and carried him like a small baby.

After I gave Ookami the bath, he fell right to sleep.

I decided enough was enough, and I went to the dinning room.

Kutal was asleep on the floor along with Sago; Yakumo was in the living room sleeping with the kittens. I turned to see Mushra in Hakuba, with a face mask helping him breathe.

"He had a big wound in the back of the head." The robot said opening the top, so I could get a better look at Mushra.

That explained

Mushra's face had a little more color back in it, and I could just imagine that arrogant smile.

So for what seemed to be hours, I sat in a chair that was pulled up to where Mushra laid in Hakuba. I watched as the masked on Mushra's face fog up every time he took a breath and watched as his chest rose and fell with his breath, thinking each one could be his last.

Before I knew it, it was time to get ready for school.

"Hey heather, do you want to say home and look after Mushra?" My mom asked as she took my sister, brother, Sago and Yakumo to school.

I just nodded to tired to speak, but to scared to fall asleep.

"Well just to tell you, another fair is in town Kutal took the kittens with him." My mom said. Apparently while I was unconscious, my mom and brother and sister, came back home.

"You should get some sleep." Hakuba said turning to look at me.

"I wanna stay with Mushra; I won't be able to sleep, knowing he's still hurt." I said playing with Mushra's purple-ish hair. If he were awake he would kill me.

"Don't worry, his vital signs are good, so he should be waking up soon." Hakuba said trying to comfort me.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Ookami said coming into the room.

Finally getting up, I noticed how tired my body felt.  
"Are you ok mommy? You look tired." Ookami asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, so what do you want?" I asked.

A few moments later

I was back in that same chair holding a sleeping Ookami in my arms.

'I could always use guardian swap.' I thought looking at my hand, 'But if I do, I might be in the same condition Mushra is in.'

Frustrated I punched the nearest solid object.

"Heather, watch it you'll dent my armor." Hakuba said in a worried tone. I rubbed the spot I punch, trying to make it better. Though, it didn't help.

I heard a moan coming from Hakuba. I quickly turned to see Mushra, slowly open his eyes.

I felt so happy I started jumping around all happy. That is until I looked Mushra in the eyes, and saw something I did not expect.

It was the look of someone who didn't understand. And that's exactly what was going on.

In a raspy voice Mushra asked the one question I was at loss for words. "Anata wa, dare desu ka?"

Heather: and the tension builds… I hope… I think.  
Mushra: Chotto matte! Doko… (Wait! Where…)

Heather: are you ok Mushra?

Mushra: Iie! Genki ja arimasen! (no! does it look like I'm ok!)

Heather: well… um I understood half of that.

Mushra: Baka onna (stupid girl)

Heather: ok I understood that! *tackles Mushra*

Mushra: Kinino kyouki! (You're crazy!)

Heather: please review^^

Mushra: Osithe Biyo (shut up)


	15. Chapter 16

Heather: we are sorry for taking so long, the end of the year tests are killers! That and I was lazy. well as you know, that is if u read the last chapter and if u didn't read it for some strange unforeseen reason… READ IT! Well Mushra isn't able to talk to us at the moment

Mushra: *in background grumbling away in Japanese.*

Heather: hehehe^^; well the good thing is next year they might have Japanese class in school, so I might understand him better.  
Mushra: *whips out microphone and starts to sing horribly*

dou datte ii yo

kin no muku mama ni ikite `ru n` da

tsumazuku koto ga tama ni attatte

tachiagareba ii dake

sugita kato nado kamawanai

bakuhatsu shite `ru kono omoi wa

hito-suji tomerarenai

kowai mono nadona ni mo nai

hateshina sora kechirashi mirai wo kanjita toki

omou mama ni moete `ru genki wo butsukete yaru!

ikutsu mo no yume wa dakishimetai

tomaranu sekai wo kakemegure

tadoritsuku toki e yume wo nosete

kibou no kaze wo

ima kono te ni kanjite `ru

kono chikara wo shinjiru dake!

heather: uhhhhhh…. And that my fellow readers was Mushra singing the Mushrambo power play ^^; *mumbles* don't say anything; it took me a good 30 minutes to write that down.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back and of course Ookami.

_Chapter 16: The ceramic fruit-part 1_

**On Enterra**

"What! I was sure that useless insect would finish off the brat!" Rusephine said angrily on her thrown.

"Sorry lady Rusephine, but there was one good result, the enterran Mushra has gotten amnesia. If we attack now, then we have a good chance of taking them all down. Mushra is the strongest, and at the moment he is weak we must strike!" Gabriel said kneeling to his queen.

"Yes, Gabriel go find some more enterrans. Mushra doesn't know this, but when he destroyed the other generals, he gave me access to some off the most powerful enterrans." She said with a smirk.

"Yes, right a way lady Rusephine." Gabriel said flying off to the reptile region.

**On Earth**

"_Anata wa, Dare Desu ka?" _(Who are you?) A clearly confused Mushra asked as he sat up in Hakuba.

"M-Mushra?" I asked a little scared.

"_Mashura?" _Mushra asked a little confused.  
"You don't remember your name?" I asked more worried.

"_Iie" _(no) Mushra said a little sad.

"Do you remember me?" I asked pointing at myself.

"_Iie"_

"It must have gotten amnesia when he hit his head, battling the scorpion enterran." Hakuba said.  
"Yah, but that doesn't explain why he is speaking Japanese all of a sudden." I said. "Good thing I know a few words."

"The reason he is speaking Japanese, might be because of the way he hit his head. The accident might have triggered something in his brain." Hakuba said.

"Well Mushra, how about I show you around, maybe then you can start remembering things." I said helping him out of Hakuba.

After a while of showing Mushra, around the house and him ranting on in Japanese, which some of it I could barely understand, Sago and Yakumo came home.

"Heather, you're lucky you missed the math test today." Sago said opening the door.

"Sago, I know it might be boring, but this could help us later on our journey." Yakumo said politely walking in.

"Well" I said half laughing and rubbing the back of my head. "I have a slightly harder problem than a math quiz."

"What do you mean?" The both asked walking into the room.

"_Urusaiyo" _(Basically means you are annoying) Mushra said folding his arms.

"Mushra, my pal! You're a wake!" Sago said patting hard on Mushra's back.

"_Nande kuso! Anta Dare?!"_ (What the _**Bleep!**_ Who are you?!) Mushra yelled at Sago.

"Yah, that's the problem." I said holding back the now fuming Mushra. "He's kinda speaking Japanese."

And the two of them were speechless. If this were anime I could picture them having dots for eyes.

7 minutes later

"Well, I did see something on TV, where a person got hit on the head and lost his memory and when he got hit on the head again he remembered. So all we have to do is hit him on the head." Sago said.

"That isn't true," Hakuba said. "If you were to hit him now, well he wouldn't get better."

"Were enterrans, anything is possible!" Sago said starting to chase Mushra.

Mushra happened to accidently kicked the wall, which knocked over a ceramic pineapple. The ceramic pineapple, which was on a high mantel, which the mantel was over a fireplace, rolled off the mantel and came crashing down on Mushra's head.

"_ITAI!!!!!!!!!!" _(Ouch!!) Mushra yelled holding his head.

"Mushra! Are you ok?" I asked the now unconscious enterran.

'This guy can be hit by a billboard and brush it off like nothing happened, but when it comes to ceramic fruit he falls unconscious!?'

"Well at least it wasn't a car." Sago said half smiling.

We were all kind of laughing at that statement. I even thought I heard Hakuba let out a chuckle or two. I on the other had, well I was laughing to, but I struggled to put Mushra back in Hakuba.

It was about a half an hour before Mushra woke up again.

"Ouch, my head really hurts." Mushra said rubbing the back off his head.

"Well I was proven wrong." Hakuba said hovering away. "I think I need to reprogram myself."

"Mushra!" I said happily jumping up and down anime style. "You're back to normal!"

"Mushra? Who on earth are you?" Mushra asked.  
"…"

"Yes! At least I was half way right!" Hakuba said practically zooming in. But regained his composure after realizing everyone was staring at him. "Uh, I mean it seems that he must have forgotten what happened again."

"Looks like you still need to be reprogrammed!" Ookami randomly said as he jumped on my head.

Later that day my parents and brother and sister finally came home and we all told them about the small problem.

The next morning

"Time to wake up! School time!" My mom said literally dragging me out of bed.

I grabbed onto the bars on the headboard and hung on for dear life. "Mom, why would school be today with what happened the other day!"

"Oh I didn't tell you, they announced it on TV your going to go to school for a few days then transfer to a new school, considering the damage that the fires and what not did to the school." My mom said still yanking.

"That doesn't make any sense! I mean if the school is damaged then why would we-"

"It doesn't matter so get dressed and get ready." My mom said walking out of the room.

Mothers, who understands them?

Heather: well the next part will come as soon as I can write. The end of this school year is crazy I have lots of tests and stuff going on so I might not update for a while but I'll try my best.

Mushra: I've noticed that the mood changed in the story a lot near the end. *points at computer*

Heather: well that's what happens when you listen to a certain song, it changes the way you write.

Mushra: well please review


	16. Chapter 17

Heather: so here is part two!

Mushra: out of all the people I could have been stuck with, I got you.

Heather: ha-ha very funny

Mushra: so let's get this over with

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada-yada I think we've gone over this already, I don't own shinzo.

Chapter 17: The ceramic fruit –part 2

It was a rainy day and we went to school with umbrellas. School had been shortened do to the fire damage. Thankfully we only had two classes, science and art.

"And this is our school, Mushra. Are you starting to remember now?" I asked Mushra who looked down sadly.

"Don't worry; we'll get you back to normal, Mushra." Yakumo said patting him on the back.

"I'm still wondering why they are telling us to go to school, when it's in this condition." I said looking at one building that was still smoking.

"Well its Friday, so when the weekend is over we will have to go to another school." Sago said adjusting his beanie. "It's weird, not to long ago we were on Enterra, now we're in the past with humans, going to school."

"What's Enterra?" Mushra asked.  
I remembered I haven't told him about Enterra or him being an enterran.

"We'll tell you when we get home." I said delaying the subject.

When we went to art class and told the teacher that Mushra had amnesia, everyone in there acted as if Mushra and them were always friends. 'Man people these days, they are so rude.' I though as I went to my seat as people crowded around Mushra, some girls asking for his phone number. 'What part of, he has amnesia don't you understand!' I thought to myself again.

"I have an announcement from the office!" My art teacher said getting the class's attention. "Since no one was hurt by the fires, the district has scheduled a part at the other high school."

Of course many of the students were happy.

"Should we go?" Yakumo asked me and sago.

"I think so, we deserve a bit of a break." Sago said.

Of course I wanted to go, but there was one problem. "Do we have to wear a dress and stuff?" I asked the teacher. You could make me jump off a cliff, but getting me into a dress and make-up, well that's where I draw the line.

"No heather," The teacher said with a laugh knowing I hate dresses. "You don't need a dress, but it's gonna be a costume party. The theme is medieval times."

"Ok, I'm in." I said as they laughed a little.

I looked over to Mushra, who kinda looked sad.

"It's ok Mushra, we'll get your memory back." I said feeling sorry for him.

So art class was fun. I was designing a costume for Mushra and me.

When science came around our texts books, which happened to be in a different room when the fires happen, were burned. So I went back to designing our costumes again.

About an hour later, we went home. I told my mom about the party and gave me money to get the materials I needed for the costumes. My mom said I should bring Mushra, because I might do him some good.

I went to an antique store to have a reference to what I was making.

"Remember Mushra, don't touch anything." I said warning him.

"Ok" he said but I knew other wise.

Halfway threw my search, Mushra went off on his own.

Mushra was looking at all the old toys out of boredom. There was a box that had a design on it that caught his attention. It had what looked like a crank on the side.

Mushra, being Mushra, had to know what it did so he started winding the crank and music started to play. If it wasn't for his curiosity Mushra would have just stopped when he heard the music.

All of a sudden something popped out of the box, scaring Mushra into a shelf with; yep you guessed it, ceramic fruit.

Hearing a crash, I ran over seeing Mushra rubbing his head, with broken ceramics around him.

"Didn't I say not to touch anything?" I said looking down at him as he gave me a sorry smile.

"Well there was one good thing." He said getting off the ground. "I got my memory back."

Mushra: That was kinda short don't you think?

Heather: yah but I had to write something

Mushra: so were gonna have a costume party?

Heather: yep

Ookami: *jumps on my shoulder* please review


	17. Chapter 18

Heather: So so so so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while but I had horrible writers block.

Mushra: Sure you did

Heather: *glares*

Mushra: I'm kidding!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only Ookami and myself. If I did own shinzo I'd make sure there were more episodes

Chapter 18: The party

The party day was closing in fast, so fast that the party was that night. Sago and Yakumo were both in the living room working on their costumes helping each other, while Mushra and I, who recently got his memory back, were in my room adding finishing touches to our costumes.

"This is going to be so fun, Mushra." I said excitedly as I examined my work.

"Why do we have to go anyway?" Mushra asked, not really doing anything.

"Well like Sago said, we need a little break." I said as I fixed a little mistake.

"Mommy, that looks great!" Ookami said jumping onto my shoulder.

"Thank you Ookami." I said hugging him. "Now go see if Mushra needs help with his costume."

It had been about an hour later when I proudly said, "I'm done".

"Mine's done" Yakumo said coming into my room dressed as a princess in a light blue dress.

"Mine too" Sago said dressed as an archer but he had his helmet on.

Mushra and I were going as knights. "I'm ready for the party" Mushra said dressed up in his costume which was a little top-heavy and he fell over.

A few hours later

The auditorium at the school was decorated for the party. When we all walked in there was a lot of people dressed in medieval dresses and other costumes. Mushra and I were the only ones with a knight costume on.

"Wow, it looks cool in here" I said looking at the decorations on the walls. Some people were dancing in the middle of the auditorium, others where off to the side talking to friends and some like me were heading over to the food table. "This is the main reason I come to these dances" I said stuffing my face with food.

"Geez, you're as bad as Kutal." Mushra said watching me eat. It was kinda hard to eat with the knight costume.

A song came on; it was the song getting over you Getting Over You.

"Hey I like this song. Come on Mushra lets dance" Yakumo said dragging Mushra over to where the other people were dancing.

"Why don't you dance with them?" Sago asked pointing at Yakumo and Mushra. Yakumo was dancing and Mushra was standing whishing he wasn't there.

"Cant," I said lazily. "Don't know how to dance."

"So your possible the only half enterran in the world, you have the same power as Mushra, but u can't do a simple thing like dance!" Sago said looking at me weird.

"Yep, I would say I'm only human, but you know" I said kinda looking sadly at all the other people having fun. Even Mushra looked like he was having fun.

Mushra came over to me. "Come on Heather join the fun!" He said pulling me over, Sago also came over.

The song Jump to The Rhythm came on. Everyone was having a good time even me, even if I was swaying to the song instead of dancing.

It was the best time I've ever had at a dance, but little did I know it was gonna end.

**On Enterra**

"Lady Rusephine, I have gotten the enterran" Gabriel said kneeling to Rusephine.  
"And where is he?" She asked somewhat glaring at him.

"I have just sent him to Earth, Lady Rusephine" He said not making eye contact with her.

"This better work Gabriel, or I'll make sure you go next time" Rusephine said glaring at him

"Understood" He said, getting up and walking away.

**On Earth**

I started to hear a rumble in the ground. At first I thought was an earthquake, but when I heard a roar I knew it wasn't.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked as the people in the auditorium started freaking out.

"Not sure" They all said in union.

Just then something big crashed through the right wall of the building. When the dust cleared I saw a giant T-Rex enterran staring at all of us.

Heather: yah sorry was short^^;

Mushra: That was too short

Heather: Well at least it wasn't as short as you

Mushra: What's that suppose to mean!

Heather: …Well any way please review!


	18. Chapter 19

Heather: ok yah this is a short chapter^^;

Mushra: You have got to stop writing short chapters!

Heather: ^^;

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah!

Chapter 19: Oogata

Ok let's review, we went to a party had a few minutes of fun then a big dinosaur enterran comes in and crashes the party. Not your typical day is it? Well it has been ever since I found out I was half enterran.

"I am Oogata; I am here to terminate all beings that get in my way!" The T-Rex known as Oogata said.

Oogata let out a large roar, whipping his tail around which caused some of the wall he crashed threw to bonk him on the head.

"Ouch my head" Oogata said trying to rub his head with his scrawny little arms. Oogata slipped on a part of a cake that was for the party, he fell kinda hard. "Ouch"

I kinda snickered at this, I mean here is this big enterran who acts all tuff and it turns out he's clumsy and hopeless.

"That wasn't funny!" He growled getting up and glaring at me.

"Funny or not let's take him down!" Mushra said ready for the fight.

Mushra was about to charge at Oogata but Sago stopped him. "Let Heather try and beat this enterran." Sago said.

"What!" I asked surprised at this.

"You need more training and this is the best way to get it." Sago said still holding back a fuming Mushra who wanted to fight.

"O-ok" I said walking up to the growling enterran.

"Ah so you're the half enterran," Oogata said bending down to look at me. "This should be easy."

I jumped up in the air and took my staff out. I was about to jab Oogata with the blade, but he turned around and whipped me with his tail. I was thrown into a wall.

Thankfully I didn't damage anything or anyone. All the people at the party fled when they heard the roar.

"You have much to learn. You can't just randomly charge without thinking first." Oogata said, confusing me.

'Is he trying to help me beat him?' I thought to myself.

"You're fire element right?" Oogata asked. I just nodded. "Well let's see some fire!"

"Well, um I can't" I said a little embarrassed about not being able to use fire.

"A fire enterran without any fire, that's just sad." Oogata said chuckling. "Looks like I must teach you."

"Wait what!" I asked so confused now.

"Well I want a worthy opponent, and well let's just say without your fire; you won't make it that long in a big battle." Oogata said looking down at me. "Tell me was there a time where you wanted to fight but couldn't?"

I thought back at the time with the scorpion. I didn't do anything, and I could have helped Mushra. I was scared and I felt weak, I couldn't do anything.

"Well, I'll make sure you can fight!" Oogata said. "No matter what Rusephine says" He had whispered the last part but I still heard him.

Oogata started to walk out where he came from. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked as I ran up to him.

"Meet me at the stadium." Oogata said walking away.

'How does he know we have a stadium here?' I asked myself.

Heather: ok so raise your hand if you knew something like that was gonna happen. *no one raises their hand* yah even I didn't know that was gonna happen^^; sorry for another short chapter I just couldn't figure out what to write. Anyway, Oogata might be in the next few chapters. But how does he know where the stadium was o.0 0.o

Mushra: …. You got problems

Heather: yep now Mushraluvr/Courtney I haven't forgotten about putting you in the story I just need to find the right time and place to put you in^^;

Oogata: please review

Mushra: how the heck did he get here?

Heather: don't say that! Like I said he's gonna be in the next few chapters! So I thought he could say something!

Mushra: well could he say that something somewhere else? He's too big and he's squishing us! *being pressed up against a wall cuz Oogata is too big for the room*

Heather: hehehehehe^^; didn't think about that *also pressed up against a wall.


	19. Chapter 20

Heather: I'm so sorry! I've been kinda busy with stuff and I haven't gotten to this next chapter and I have been wanting to for a while.

Mushra: yah sure busy, busy playing video games!  
Heather: *knocks Mushra out* well anyway here I go with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: u know this line, I don't own shinzo blah blah blah!

Chapter 20: Rats

So for the past few weeks I have gone to the stadium to train with Oogata, though he can still be bit clumsy. It turns out he use to live here before the war happened, he also is from the future right after the war ended not like Mushra and the rest, who live in the more distant future.

Oogata has been a pretty good teacher, though Mushra keeps saying he would be a whole lot better than him. I haven't really mastered any fire techniques yet, but Oogata says I will soon.

"I'm home!" I literally dragged myself threw the door. "Man, I hate training!"

"If I was your teacher I wouldn't be so cold like he is." Mushra said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not being cold!" Oogata came up right to the door, which scared my half to death, "I'm training her!"

"Yah training her in a cold way!" Mushra yelled at the dinosaur enterran.

"I don't have to argue with a shrimp like you!" Oogata said lifting his head up, that is until he hit the roof. "Ouch, my head again!"

"Can't you two just get along?" Yakumo asked coming into the room.

Mushra looked like he was thinking for a minute, "no not really." He said walking off.

Just like clockwork, Kutal announced that lunch was ready, and every one came to the table.

"So is Oogata's training helping you, Heather?" My mom asked. She always asked this, I guess it's just a mother thing.

"A little" I said eating my food. "Though, he says I have a long way before I can learn any fire attacks."

"Well you do only have half, maybe even less than half of Mushra's crown." Hakuba said coming out of nowhere and scaring me like always.

After lunch, I went out on the deck to sit down and drink tea. (Yes tea Jordan! Heheheheehe cuz it awesome!) The kittens were out in the back playing tag with Ookami, who was again stuck in an empty pudding cup.

"Heather!" I heard someone call right next to me, which scared me and made me drop my tea. It was Oogata. "Come quick! We have a problem"

I nodded and called for Ookami and we headed towards the stadium.

As we headed into the stadium, I saw giant rat enterrans.

"What happened here?" I asked as Ookami, who was on my shoulder, started growling.

"Rusephine, she sent these rat enterrans." Oogata said looking like he was about to charge the rats.

'Well let's get rid of them!" Ookami said jumping off my shoulder. "Ultra hyper shadow moon wolf!"

Ookami, who was in his black tall form, lunged at the rats and took most of them out with one big swipe of his heavy paw.

I on the other had had only a staff, which wasn't doing a good job at carding them. "Darn these rats!" I said swiping my staff at one of them. Before I could see one came and grabbed my staff with its mouth. "eep!"

Ookami came over and saw I had no weapon. "Get on my back!" He said lying down so I could get on. Once I did he flew up into the sky, but not to high just out of the rats reach. Once in the sky I jumped off of Ookami and landed on one of the rats.  
"What are you doing!" Oogata asked having no problem carding the rats that were after him.

"I'm improvising!" I said holding onto one of the rats and covering its eyes as it ran around wildly and swiping the air. While it swiped the air it hit other rats which were carded.

Soon one rat was left, the one I was riding on.

"If I were you I would get off!" Oogata said. "It look like that one is the leader!"

He was right, the rat leader rolled over and I was flung off it's back. The rat turned to me and I could see some green steaming slimy liquid coming from its mouth. Before I knew it, the rat leader came after me and was ready to bite me.

I closed my eyes, but when I felt no pain I opened my eyes. "Oogata!" He had used himself as a shield to protect me from the bite.

"Shadow claw!" Ookami called out finishing the rat in one swipe.

"Oogata are you ok!" I asked as he fell to the ground.

"That darn rat with its poisonous bite." Oogata said laughing.

"Oogata are you gonna be ok!" Ookami asked in his smaller form. Outside the stadium I heard sirens of police cars.

"I'll be fine just go before they see you two and put you in a lab." Oogata said getting up in pain.

"Will we ever see you again?" Ookami, who was now on my shoulder, asked.

"Maybe someday, but you take care of that wolf you hear, and you take care of your mom little wolf" Ogata said looking at the both of us as we nodded.

We ran out of the stadium not knowing the fate of our T-rex friend.

"I'm home" Me and Ookami both said in a sad voice.

"What happened, you two missed dinner." My mom said very concerned.

"Oogata, I think he might have been taken by the government." I said with my head down.

After a few moments of silence, "Oh yah your friend called and-" She was cut off by the sound of the front door knocking.

I opened the door and saw a girl. "Guess who!"

Heather: 0.o cliffhanger… again.

Mushra: …

Heather: Mushraluvr/Courtney that's your cue^^ so yah the next chapter hasn't been thought up yet so im gonna need your help Mushraluvr/Courtney!^^

Mushra: oh no u mean that girl who's all crazy for me! I gotta get out of here! *runs out of the house screaming*

Heather: -.- don't worry he'll come back… sooner or later^^;

Ookami: please review!^^


End file.
